Imperio
by Daiyo2
Summary: Secuestrado desde su nacimiento, naruto sera criado como un aprendiz de akatsuki para ayudar en su "Nuevo amanecer". Sin embargo naruto desarrolla su propia perspectiva sobre como mejorar al mundo, y dejara a akatsuki para idear sus propios planes. Por otra parte, su hermana gemela lo seguirá hasta el mismísimo infierno si es necesario. [Incesto - Lemon]
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

Aquel día 30 de octubre un hombre misterioso había interrumpido en el parto de kushina uzumaki, esposa del cuarto hokage amenazando con la vida de sus hijos a cambio del mismo Kyubi. Pero gracias a Minato namikaze, el cuarto hokage los niños estaban completamente a salvo junto a su madre.

Aunque llego un momento de la batalla, en el que minato tendría que sacrificar a uno de sus hijos por el bien de la aldea, convirtiéndolo en el próximo Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

-…Sellare una mitad del kyubi en mi con el Shiki Fujin para siempre. En cuanto a la otra mitad…- Dijo minato, para después recordar las palabras de Jiraiya y aquella profecía -¡Voy a sellarlo dentro de naruko con el sello de ocho trigramas!- Finalizo minato ante la incrédula mirada de kushina-

-¿M-minato…?-

-Se lo que quieres decirme ahora, pero recuerda lo que dijo Jiraiya-Sensei. Que algún día el caos azotara al mundo shinobi, con eso dos cosas son las que puedo confirmar…el tipo de la máscara volverá, y quien lo detenga…¡Sera Naruko!- Exclamo minato, para luego realizar los sellos del Shiki Fujin.

-¡M-minato!- Grito preocupada kushina.

Minato observo a su hija, la cual dormía plácidamente cubierta en el suelo.

-¡Pondre toda mi esperanza en naruko, es nuestra hija después de todo!-

Sin embargo kushina no pensaba igual que minato. Después de todo el sacrificar el futuro de uno de sus hijos le causaba gran dolor. Kushina comenzó a hablar del porque minato sacrificaría a naruto y su vida por ella. Minato solo le respondió que renunciar a su país y aldea era lo mismo que renunciar a su hijo, por eso debía hacerlo, para que otras generaciones tuvieran un lugar donde vivir.

Minato sello una mitad del kyubi dentro de sí mismo, y cuando iba a sellar la otra mitad dentro de naruko, el zorro lanzo una de sus garras buscando asesinar a la bebe. Aunque minato y kushina impidieran eso con sus propios cuerpos.

-Te dije que este…era mi deber como padre…- Respondió apenas minato al ver como kushina había sido atravesada junto a él.

-Y yo te dije que también, era mi deber como madre-

Minato solo suspiro, invoco a uno de sus sapos y mando el pergamino de los sapos de vuelta con jiraiya.

-Desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado…- Dijo minato en sus últimos momentos -…Sacrificar a uno de nuestros hijos fue la decisión más difícil que pude tomar, kushina, solo espero que naruko pueda perdonarme algún día por esto. Y también naruto, por darle la carga de cuidar de su querida hermana cuando nosotros teníamos ese deber…- Minato tosió sangre –Sellare parte de nuestro chakra dentro de naruko, pasara mucho tiempo para que volvamos a verla…¿quieres dedicarle algunas palabras?-

Pregunto minato, sabiendo del poco tiempo que ambos tenían en el mundo de los vivos.

…

Por otra parte, dentro de la residencia de la pareja que en esos momentos se encontraba sellando al Kyubi. Dos anbus los cuales se encontraban custodiando al hijo mayor de minato y kushina, cayeron muertos por mano del mismo enmascarado que había causado roda esa catástrofe.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia el pequeño bebe que se encontraba dormitando tranquilamente, y en cuanto acerco su única mano funcional en ese momento a causa de la batalla anteriormente con minato, este abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

-Sin duda hemos perdido al Kyubi esta noche, sin embargo ganamos otro premio- Hablo mientras cargaba al bebe de nombre naruto y poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer por medio de un torbellino negro.

...

A las afueras de konoha, el enmascarado observaba en la oscuridad la destrucción que había causado el kyubi horas atrás. De repente una extraña figura comenzaba a hacerse presente a su lado.

-El Kyubi fue encerrado dentro de la hija del cuarto hokage, pero he traído a su hijo conmigo, para servirle en un futuro a akatsuki- Dijo fríamente sin dejar de mirar a la aldea.

-¿Crees que es mejor que haber traído a la Jinchuriki?- Pregunto La pregunta de la figura con una mitad de negro, y otra mitad de blanco. Lo conocían como Zetsu, y el enmascarado era tobi, albergando el cuerpo de un joven uchiha por dentro.

-Podemos tomar al kyubi en un futuro no lejano. Por ahora el hijo mayor del cuarto será suficiente logro por esta noche, si algún día llega a ser tan poderoso como su padre, brindara mucha ayuda a akatsuki, y nuestros planes- Dijo lo último con cierta malicia.

-Espero que tengas razón, en estos momentos los fallos son intolerables-

-Siempre lo será, zetsu, siempre lo será…-

…

 **No sé si será obvio, pero omití varios diálogos en la escena del sellado del kyubi, no quería hacer una copia entera del anime y eso. Los próximos capítulos ya serán más largos, este es corto por el simple hecho de ser el prólogo jeje.**

 **Con eso dicho…**

 **Byeee…**


	2. Cap 1: Gemelos

**_Gemelos_**

Era una fría noche. Bajo él oscuro cielo de Amegakure, una sombra corría ágilmente entre las tantas gotas de agua que caían del cielo mientras cargaba una pequeña figura entre sus brazos, por detrás de él otras tantas figuras seguían sus pasos con intenciones hostiles.

-¡Itachi-san! ¡¿Porque huimos?!- Exclamo la él pequeño niño mientras miraba nervioso al uchiha que lo cargaba.

No contestó, y solo se concentró a correr entre las calles. El niño logró ver como un raro fuego negro se extendió por detrás de ellos deteniendo él paso de sus captores. A los pocos minutos él uchiha junto al pequeño niño, de cabello rubio y ojos violetas de encontraban en un lugar un poco alejado de la aldea de ame.

El rubio volvió a sentir la sensación de tener los pies en el suelo, y su mirada paso del miedo a la curiosidad.

-¿Itachi-san?- Pregunto al ver como se acercaba con un rostro de notable nerviosismo, lo cual lo sorprendió al no estar acostumbrado a verlo con un rostro que no refleje seriedad y vacío -¡itachi-san! ¡¿Qué sucede y...porque su ojo sangra?!-

-Naruto- Hablo finalmente. No había que ser genio para notar que su voz reflejaba tristeza.

El uchiha comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hacia él rubio naruto, con una expresión sombría la cual hizo que inconscientemente naruto comenzara a retroceder.

-No espero que me perdones, pero es una acción necesaria. Eres...eres el único al que puedo confiarle este poder-

-¡I-itachi-san!-

-Lo lamento, naruto- Murmuro él uchiha colocando dos de sus dedos alrededor de la cuenca derecha de naruto.

Y sin esperar algún tipo de objeción, itachi arranco él ojo de naruto para dar paso a un gran grito de dolor.

…

 _ **Amegakure, meses antes.**_

Dio unos pasos y asomo su pequeña cabecita en el extremo de una pared, en donde pudo observar a dos figuras vestidas con una túnica negra adornada con unas tantas nubes rojas. Parecían regresar de una misión, y no se veían para nada feliz.

-¡Kakuzu! ¡¿Por qué mierda me dejaste al descubierto?!- Grito con notable enojo una de los figuras con cabello albino. Naruto lo reconoció como Hidan, uno de los miembros de la organización de su padre reconocido por estar entre los más revoltosos. Sin contar ese dios falso en el que él creía, al menos según naruto.

-¿Quieres callarte, Hidan?-

-¡Tu puta madre Kakuzu, por tu culpa volví a perder la cabeza!- Y ahora se entendía el por qué su enojo.

-¿No eras masoquista?- Pregunto su compañero con un gruñido.

-¡Solo me gusta cuando yo me hiero!- Grito ahora con los ojos en blanco. En cierta forma, eso era muy gracioso.

Naruto vio como Kakuzu se perdía entre los tantos pasillos del edificio asi que decidió salir completamente de su escondite al sentirse más seguro.

En aquel lugar, el pequeño niño no tenía amigos. No sabía porque, pero su padre nunca le permitía salir del edificio principal de Amegakure. Solía decir que era por su seguridad o cosas asi, y naruto le creía, porque todo lo que su padre dijera era cierto, ¿verdad?

Asi que como medio de entretención el pequeño rubio cada cierto día de la semana iba a la entrada del edificio para ver como los renegados de clase S llegaban de sus misiones. En este caso, el dúo inmortal fue el primero en llegar, y quien sabe cuándo el resto regrese también. Podrían ser días, semanas o incluso meses, pero jamás años.

Avanzo con intención de ir a su habitación, pero un pequeño choque hizo levantar sus orbes violetas hacia las del que reconoció como Hidan.

-¡Fíjate mocoso!- Grito el akatsuki asustando de sobre manera al rubio.

-L-lo siento…- Fue lo que apenas logro pronunciar naruto, pues sabia sobre su obsesión con sacrificar personas más las que lo molestan, y eso le daba miedo -¿N-no me sacrificaras verdad…?-

-¡Ja! Si no fuera porque el líder a prohibido el siquiera tocarte ya te habría ofrecido como sacrificio a Jashin-Sama- Naruto trago fuerte –¿Me entiendes? Asi que espero no volver a ver tu sucia cara otra vez o esta vez si te matare-

Naruto se tensó, y al instante se echó a correr sin rumbo fijo, en cuanto vio una habitación se metió sin siquiera preocuparse que no fuera la suya. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al verse "a salvo" y opto por sentarse en la cama de la habitación. Se quedó unos minutos recostado pensando en lo aburrida que era su vida en Amegakure.

No se quejaba, quería a su padre y todo. Pero el ser tan sobreprotector como para no dejarlo tener un mísero amigo sí que lo frustraba. ¿Habría alguna razón para eso? No lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Según su padre, afuera habías muchos niños sufriendo a causa de las aldeas ninjas a los cuales algún día, naruto junto a su padre deberían enfrentarse para traer absoluta paz.

Naruto pensaba siempre sobre el tipo de paz que deseaba akatsuki, pero si traería paz, ¿Qué importaba participar? Según él era un apto bastante noble. Hasta por parte de Hidan.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la puerta abrirse y ahí es cuando la realidad golpeo al pequeño Ojivioleta. Aquella no era su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Uchiha Itachi de manera fría mientras observaba con esos escalofriantes ojos rojos los cuales caracterizaban al casi extinto clan uchiha.

-Y-y-yo…-

-Largo-

Fue su única palabra. Y naruto como perro obediente salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Si es cierto, desde su nacimiento comenzó a convivir con cada criminal que se unía a akatsuki, pero eso no significaba que fuera amigo de uno de ellos y mucho menos de uchiha itachi. Con el único que había mantenido una conversación por asi decirlo "estable" había sido con Akasuna no Sasori.

La única persona con la que naruto solía hablar en aquella organización de ninjas renegados, sin contar a su padre.

…

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de naruto?-

Pregunto la figura de un akatsuki con una peculiar mascara naranja observando a su líder el cual tranquilamente se encontraba observando la lluviosa Ame en un balcón de diseño único.

-No he avanzado su entrenamiento- Fue la respuesta del akatsuki de cabello naranja, ojos violetas y piercing por todo el cuerpo. Aquel era Pain, líder de los akatsukis.

La respuesta pareció molestar al enmascarado que se decía llamar madara, y aquello no era extraño, puesto que iba en contra del contrato que había realizado con pain.

-Solo tiene diez años, creo que el saber canalizar chakra es suficiente por ahora-

-¿Y eso que importa? A los diez años ninjas reconocidos en la actualidad ya eran capaces de rivalizar con un shinobi de rango Chunin-

Y toda la razón tenía ese comentario. Para una organización de criminales, la edad no era una excusa.

-Aún tenemos tiempo para su entrenamiento antes de comenzar cazar a los jinchurikis. No hay prisa- Dijo tranquilamente pain, mientras miraba al único ojo rojo del enmascarado.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto. Algún día ese niño deberá luchar para akatsuki, debe darnos ventaja, el que nos estorbe no es algo que pueda tolerar-

-Y no lo hará, madara. Ya lo veras- Fue su última respuesta, antes de que madara diera una media vuelta y saliera del salón. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta volviera a abrirse.

-Eh…papa- Llamo el rubio mientras daba lentos pasos hacia su padre.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-N-no. Solo me preguntaba si…-

-Si se trata sobre salir del edificio ni te molestes- Se apresuró a dar una respuesta.

El rubio negó casi al instante. Eso si sorprendió a su padre, ¿Qué más seria entonces? Naruto se acercó con un poco más de confianza al notar como parte de la frialdad característica de pain se había esfumado siendo reemplazada por la curiosidad.

-Q-quería saber si podría conseguirme pergaminos para jutsus de fuego…¿puedes?- Pregunto con los nervios hasta el cielo. Como antes menciono su padre era muy sobreprotector, y el hecho de querer aprender técnicas de un elemento tan ofensivo como lo era el fuego sin duda le hacía pensar sobre la posible negativa de pain.

-¿Se puede saber para qué?- Pregunto. Ya se imaginaba las razones, pero prefería una respuesta directa del rubio.

-Q-quisiera ser fuerte…p-para traer paz al mundo. Si es cierto lo que me has dicho del mundo exterior cuando llegue la hora de salir no deseo ser alguien débil del cual deban preocuparse, quiero cuidarme por mi mismo…- Dijo todo eso con una inquebrantable determinación, traer paz al mundo y no ser un estorbo para su padre era un futuro bastante prometedor, según naruto –Sé que estas ocupado atendiendo a akatsuki, asi que por el momento quisiera entrenarme un poco antes del verdadero entrenamiento-

Tras terminar el discurso. Tras las mascara de pain, el no pudo evitar una pequeña pero visible sonrisa. Quien diría que desde que madara llego aquel día con un pequeño bebe en brazos lo llevaría a tratarlo como si de verdad fuera su hijo…

…

 _ **Konoha**_

Al mismo tiempo que mientras naruto y pain hablaban en Amegakure, muy lejos más exacto en la aldea de konohagakure no sato una pequeña rubia de ojos azules aparentando los 10 años entrenaba desesperadamente en la parte trasera de la academia ninja.

-Ese maldito de sasuke, siempre dejándome en vergüenza…- Murmuro con enojo la pequeña niña mientras lanzaba un kunai a un árbol con una foto de un chico de su mismo edad, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color -¡Como lo odio!- Exclamo después de caer agotada al suelo.

Aquella era naruko uzumaki, hija del cuarto hokage minato namikaze, kushina uzumaki y lo más importante. Hermana del conocido naruto uzumaki. Aquel hermano que se le fue arrebatado el día de su nacimiento y por el cual naruko desconoce su existencia, y viceversa.

Naruko había vivido toda su vida siendo la burla de la aldea. Sus compañeros jamás la tomaban enserio, los aldeanos susurraban a sus espaldas y los maestros apenas aguantaban el enseñarle.

En resumen su vida era una mierda, lo único que la mantenía en pie era el deseo de demostrarles lo que valía en cuanto se volviera la primera mujer hokage. Era difícil pero bueno.

Y luego estaba sasuke. Por asi decirlo el chico que le gusta. Atractivo, fuerte, ¿Qué más podría desear? Pues…¡Paciencia! La rubia hacia un esfuerzo cada día para llamar su atención, pero el uchiha ni se inmutaba ante su presencia.

Bueno, el amor es duro, ¿no?

Aun un poco agotada se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento, ya era de atardecer y no había que ser un genio para saber que pronto anochecería. De camino a su hogar, encontró al uchiha ya mencionado sentado en un muelle observando su reflejo en el agua.

De vez en cuando naruko lo veía sentado allí cada tarde. Y las pocas veces que se le acercaba, como siempre la ignoro o simplemente se retiró dejándola sola. Aun con esperanzas de que el uchiha le preste atención, naruto camino hacia el muelle hasta sentarse justo al lado de uchiha sasuke.

-¡Hola sasuke-kun!- Saludo lo más animada posible.

Aunque por dentro estaba hecho un lio de como actuaria el uchiha ante su compañía.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte del pelinegro, naruko soltó un leve suspiro de frustración. Miro su reflejo en el agua y movió sus pies de atrás hacia adelante mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos unos cuantos minutos.

Volvió a la realidad en cuanto noto que sasuke se había levantado y procedía a irse, ahogo una palabra, porque en el último instante recordó que no importa lo que dijera el uchiha no le prestaría atención.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-¿Eh?-

Bien, eso le sorprendió.

Si bien ella había sido la que se acercó a él y saludarlo. Jamás en su vida sasuke había iniciado una conversación con ella si no es ella la que hablara primero. Una sonrisa de felicidad adorno sus labios al pensar en que posiblemente sasuke finalmente se había fijado en ella en más que una simple molestia.

-¿P-porque q-que…?- Tartamudeo sonrojada mientras observaba la espalda del uchiha con las manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho.

-Hablarme. A pesar de rechazarte cada día te me sigues acercando, aun sabiendo lo triste que te pone el que te ignore-

Si bien no era un detalle muy valorado, sasuke lo noto. Sus otras "fans" ya sean sakura o cualquier otra, aun siendo rechazadas eso solo parecía aumentar su loco amor por sasuke. Pero el uchiha había notado los acercamientos de la rubia, sin presionarlo con flores, chocolates o chillidos molestos. Si no que con el simple hecho de hablarle un poco y dejarlo en paz en cuanto notaba que este no deseaba estar con nadie.

Hecho que parecía ser permanente, según naruko.

-B-bueno...- Pudo decir naruko algo nerviosa y triste recordando todos sus rechazos, pero en cuanto recordó que se encontraba manteniendo por fin una conversación estable con sasuke no pudo evitar olvidar todo aquel sentimiento negativo y expresar su respuesta con una gran sonrisa –Porque me gustas-

Fue su directa y sincera respuesta.

-Ya veo- Susurro sasuke sin mirar a naruko –Entonces olvida todo de mi antes de que te enamores de verdad- Dijo para luego irse dejando sola a la sorprendida jinchuriki.

Decir que esa respuesta e irse como si nada no destrozo el corazón de la uzumaki sería una vil mentira. No se dio cuenta en cuanto unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos demostrando el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Miro nuevamente hacia el lago y dejo que sus lágrimas se fusionaran con este.

Naruko sentía un vacío que nadie, nadie a excepción de su hermano perdido podría llenar…

…

 **Bueno no tengo necesidad de decir que este capítulo es solo para mostrar la vida que llevan los dos gemelos en sus distintas historias.**

 **Naruto encerrado cual rapunzel en su castillo lleno de mercenarios, teniendo como padre al gran dios del nuevo mundo y todo eso. Y naruko teniendo una vida muy similar a la del naruto del canon. Despreciada por la aldea y un amor no correspondido por sasuke**

 **Bueno antes de pasar a los Reviews. Diré que o tengo intención de hacer un sasuke arrogante ósea "soy la elite uchiha asi que dame tus jutsus o te mato" bla bla bla, sino un sasuke con los mismo rasgos del canon. Solo que sin un naruto en su vida y en cambio una naruko enamorada de sasuke.**

 **Para hacer la historia, pensare todo lo posible que como se desarrolle la historia las decisiones que tome sasuke sean las más parecidas a las que tomaría el sasuke del canon si su mundo fuera como el de este fanfic. Solo eso :v bueno ahora si los Reviews.**

 _ **Oscavss1: Las verdad lo del principio solo fue una chorrada que salió porque estaba aburrido, pero que bueno que te guste.**_

 _ **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: La tendrás más pronto de lo que crees…quizás.**_

 _ **Leonelj5: Hola :v**_

 _ **Yami2012: Pues acabas de predecir el futuro, toma tu nobel :v saludos.**_

 _ **M: Grax.**_

 _ **Xeexe: aquí tu continuación. Saludos.**_


	3. Cap 2: Preparación

_**Preparación**_

 _Pain se encontraba como siempre observando la lluvia de ame luego de recibir los informes de sus actuales miembros de akatsukis. Que aunque no eran muchos, eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para cumplir una misión de asesinato._

 _No se inmuto en cuanto sintió la presencia de madara aparecer detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y miro al enmascarado sosteniendo a un pequeño recién nacido en sus brazos._

 _-¿Es el jinchuriki?- Pregunto el líder de akatsuki con seriedad._

 _-No exactamente…-_

 _Respondió madara mientras observaba al bebe. Pain lo miro con molestia. De toda formas traer a un bebe que no poseía el objetivo en su interior no servía absolutamente para nada._

 _-No te alteres. Puede que no sea el jinchuriki, pero te aseguro que si será de utilidad en un futuro cercano- Hablo madara tranquilamente sin sentirse amenazado ante la mirada del líder akatsuki –Este mocoso es el hijo mayor del cuarto hokage, si lo entrenamos bien, algún día será tan poderoso como lo fue el-_

 _Tras las palabras pain tuvo diferentes reacciones. Primero con las últimas palabras al nombrar al cuarto como "fue" le dio a entender que este murió, lo cual no le importaba mucho, es más lo beneficiaba para sus planes. Por otra parte el escuchar de quien era él bebe lo sorprendió bastante, aunque no lo demostró._

 _-¿Y el jinchuriki?-_

 _-Encerrado en su hija menor- Respondió con algo de enojo, pero a la vez con emoción. Pasó uno de sus dedos por la nariz del pequeño rubio haciéndolo estornudar –Si se cría de "buena manera" tal vez algún día acepte gustoso el traernos a su querida hermana ante nosotros…-_

 _Y vaya que era verdad. Pensó pain. Madara tenía razón, puede que esa noche no hayan conseguido al bijuu o su jinchuriki, pero habían conseguido algo casi igual de importante. Un futuro miembro de akatsuki con la sangre del gran cuarto hokage, y si asi pasaba, algún día tendrían al nueve colas a su total merced._

 _-Nagato- Llamo madara –Se un padre para este niño. Porque, no hay nada más fiel en el mundo que un hijo siguiendo los pasos de su querido padre…- Murmuro el enmascarado con malicia._

 _Pain miro con frialdad al bebe, ¿ser su padre? Sinceramente era algo en verdad estúpido. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, si era una buena idea. Tal vez, pero tal vez lo reconsideraría…_

…

-¡Papa!- Exclamo nuestro rubio favorito con felicidad mientras recibía un pergamino de elemento fuego y uno de control de chakra por manos de su padre -¡G-gracias, papa!-

Pain no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante la felicidad del rubio por los regalos que le "consiguió", entre comillas porque en verdad quien se los dio fue madara pero obviamente como todo buen padre haría es quedarse con el crédito. Aunque sin malas intenciones.

-Solo hazte fuerte- Dio el akatsuki volviendo a su faceta de líder frio y severo.

Naruto asintió con una gran sonrisa, mientras salía con una velocidad increíble de la habitación a entrenar sus nuevos jutsus. Por el camino hacia su habitación, el ojivioleta se topó con una figura conocida, con la emoción común en un niño naruto se acercó al akatsuki de cabellera roja.

-¡S-Sasori-san!- Exclamo naruto mientras se acercaba hacia el pelirrojo el cual parecía estar añadiendo algunas mejoras a hiruko.

-¿Hm?- "Dijo" sasori sin mirar a naruto, concentrado en lo suyo.

-Yo…este…papa me dio unos pergaminos y quería enseñártelos…- Dijo naruto con cierta timidez. Sasori ni se inmuto y siguió haciendo lo que sean que le estaba haciendo a su marioneta. Ante eso naruto solo pudo sentir bastante vergüenza -¿T-te molestaría leerlos conmigo?-

Pregunto finalmente el ojivioleta, para por fin ganarse una mirada de sasori la cual tenía expresiones irreconocibles para el pequeño naruto.

-¿Conmigo?- Preguntó sasori extrañado.

-¡S-si!-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-B-bueno…no quiero molestar a papa en sus deberes, y tú eres el único con quien hablo aquí aparte de papa, tobi-san y konan-san. Estos últimos no están asi que recorrí a ti…- Respondió naruto con pena.

Sasori le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero no-

-¿E-eh? ¡¿Por qué no?!- Exclamo naruto con un puchero.

-Mañana tengo misión y tengo que prepararme, además ¿no sería mejor que le pidieras ayuda a alguien que se especialicé en jutsus de fuego? Itachi sería una buena opción- Aconsejo el renegado de suna mientras continuaba con sus mejoras a hiruko, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a las palabras de naruto.

Naruto sabía que las palabras de sasori eran un muy buen consejo, casi…casi porque ¡Naruto no tenía ni una pizca de amistad con el uchiha! Además le daba miedito por muy vergonzoso que fuera.

-N-no creo…-

-Bueno pues entonces veras como te las arreglas-

Naruto soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-Pero naruto…¿puedes pasarte por mi habitación esta noche?- Pregunto ante la mirada curiosa del niño.

-Claro- Respondió naruto mientras asentía –Bueno, nos vemos sasori-san- Se despidió el rubio mientras corría por los pasillos siendo seguido por la mirada de sasori.

Al perderlo de vista, sasori regreso a lo suyo.

…

 _ **Konoha**_

Naruko uzumaki era conocida por ser una de las personas más alegres de la aldea, siempre corriendo con una sonrisa por las calles de la aldea no importa el odio con el que la miraran. Sonrisa que en ese momento había muerto.

Desde el rechazo de sasuke, naruko no había salido de su cama en dos días enteros a excepción de para ir al baño o comer un poco de ramen instantáneo. Había llorados por dos días el rechazo de sasuke, preguntándose qué le faltaba para que el uchiha se fijara en ella.

¿Necesitaba más pechos? ¿Otro color de ojos? ¿Ser un uchiha?

No importaba ahora, pues naruko se había dado cuenta de que sasuke jamás podría fijarse en ella. Es más, no se fijaba en nadie. ¿Cómo podía existir un chico que no hiciera caso a las chicas aun por más puros que sean sus sentimientos? La rubia hubiera entendido un "no me gustas, lo siento" o algo por el estilo. Pero decir "olvídate de mí" y listo no era la mejor manera de decir "no me gustas niña fea".

Oh bueno…eso pensaba naruko.

Suprimiendo la tristeza en lo más profundo de su ser, se levantó esa mañana y vistió para asistir a la academia.

-Un buen hokage hace frente a sus problemas- Murmuro naruko, y con esas palabras en mente salió corriendo hacia a la academia con intención de superar lo de sasuke.

Total ¿Qué? Él se lo pierde.

Llego a la academia y las miradas de odio no se hicieron esperar por parte de los padres de los niños que asistían.

-Volvió, y yo que pensé que no la volveríamos a ver…-

-Fue bueno mientras duro, ¿no crees?-

Uno que otro comentario escuchaba naruko mientras se adentraba en la academia, trato de pensar en otras cosas y no largarse a llorar allí mismo. En cuanto diviso la entrada de su salón, dio un gran respiro acumulando todo el valor posible.

-Un buen hokage hace frente a sus problemas, un buen hokage hace frente a sus problemas, un buen hokage hace frente a sus problemas…- Murmuraba una y otra vez naruko mientras abría poco a poco la puerta del salón, siendo recibido por la mirada de todos sus compañeros, y su sensei. Iruka Umino.

-¡Naruko! ¿Hasta que por fin te decides aparecer eh?- Pregunto con cierta molestia su sensei mientras la miraba con una mirada de "no vuelvas a faltar o te hare horas extras".

-L-lo lamento iruka-sensei…- Murmuro bajo naruko mientras caminaba a su asiento al lado de una niña de cabello rosa, sakura haruno. Al otro extremo estaba sasuke, naruko lo miro mientras subía por las escalerillas sin darse cuenta que uno de los niños le puso una sentadilla, cayendo todos comenzaron a reír mientras iruka trataba de callarlos.

Naruko ahogo un sollozo, ¿Por qué, porque ahora tenía tantas ganas de llorar? Sasuke la miraba con una mirada inexpresiva. Es cierto, ¿Cómo siquiera pudo pensar que el uchiha saldría a defenderla?

-U-un buen hokage hace frente a sus problemas…- Murmuro naruko mientras trataba de no llorar.

-¿Hokage? ¡Miren naruko cree que puede ser hokage otra vez!- Grito uno de los niños que escucho sus palabras.

Normalmente naruko se hubiera levantado y lo hubiera enfrentado, pero en ese momento su pecho dolía tanto que no sabía cómo explicarlo. Sus lágrimas salieron como cascadas y cuando nadie se lo espero naruko salió corriendo del salón dejando a todos los niños atónitos.

-¡Naruko!- Escucho la rubia antes de salir por completo del salón.

Iruka miro a sus estudiantes con decepción, por otro lado sasuke había cambiado su expresión fría por una de sorpresa. ¿Sería su culpa?

…

 _ **Amegakure**_

 _Toc Toc Toc_

No hubo respuesta.

-(Tal vez no este…)- Pensó naruto mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de uchiha itachi con sumo cuidado.

Lo vio allí dormido, en su cama sin su túnica de akatsuki puesta. Por su mente cruzo cerrar la puerta e irse antes de que itachi posiblemente lo mete por entrar a su habitación sin permiso, pero en cuanto vio todo el equipamiento ninja el cual decoraba la habitación del uchiha hizo que aquel pensamiento de fuera a la mierda.

Entro con los pies en puntillas, y se acercó a la muralla en donde había distintos tipos de kunais y shuriken colgados en esta. Naruto recordó una vez por parte de Kisame, compañero del uchiha, que itachi se especializaba en combate a larga distancia ante de usar su verdadero poder.

Con sumo ciudad, tomo entre sus manos uno de los kunais más cercano que tenía al alcance debido a su baja estatura.

-I-increíble…- Se dijo naruto en voz baja mientras observaba el kunai de lado a lado, coloco el círculo del mango entre su dedo y comenzó a darle vueltas -¿Tendré los míos algún día?- Se preguntó el rubio con emoción de tener su propio equipamiento ninja de grande.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Apenas escuchó la temible voz de itachi uchiha naruto mando a volar el kunai chocando con una repisa y dejando caer todos los pergaminos que se hallaban ordenados allí.

-Ups…- Murmuro el rubio con los pelos de punta preparándose para su muerte.

Itachi le mando una mirada sin sentimientos, tanto que por más que naruto deseara salir corriendo como siempre lo hacía, esa vez le fue imposible. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía siquiera reaccionar.

-¿M-me-me vas a m-matar…?- Pregunto naruto pegado a la pared.

Itachi saco una bandita de donde solo dios sabe, y tomo la mano del ojivioleta, colocando la bandita en el dedo índice del rubio el cual noto que se había hecho un corte donde supuso que fue cuando soltó el kunai.

-Ahora largo- Ordeno el uchiha al terminar de vendar el dedo de naruto.

Aunque para ese momento ya fue demasiado tarde.

Naruto sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho mientras miraba a la perdición de los uchihas. Es cálido, pensó naruto mientras posaba su mano en el pecho.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?- Pregunto el uchiha mientras miraba extrañado a naruto, aunque claro que sin demostrarlo.

-S-si…pero…- Naruto trago saliva y con más confianza que nunca grito -¡P-por favor i-itachi-san, ayúdeme a entrenar!- Soltó sin más.

Y por primera vez en la vida, uchiha itachi mostro una faceta de sorpresa. Fuera de la frialdad común, por un momento la imagen de naruto se reemplazó por la de uchiha sasuke, su querido hermano menor.

Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el hombro de naruto y lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

-Pídeselo a alguien más, yo estoy ocupado-

-¡Claro que no!- Grito el ojivioleta mientras se separaba bruscamente del uchiha -¡Siempre que llegas de tus misiones llegas a encerrarte a tu habitación, en tu estancia aquí no haces nada más que tirarte en tu cama a dormir!- Grito con todo sentimiento mientras itachi abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa, por su parte naruto siguió a rematar -¡¿Por qué simplemente no me dices que no quieres perder el tiempo conmigo?!-

Sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta naruto hecho a correr mientras itachi se quedaba parado en el mismo lugar durante unos cuantos minutos.

¿Lo había hecho otra vez?

Parece que era su destino decepcionar a los niños pequeños. Fue el pensamiento del uchiha mientras recordaba las decepciones de sasuke cuando se iba de misiones sin darle la atención que su hermano necesitaba.

Por su parte naruto caminaba por los pasillos con una mirada gacha.

-Creo que tendré que entrenar solo…- Se detuvo a mirar una de las luces pegadas al techo –Como espero el día en el que pueda entrenar con papa…-

…

 _ **Konoha**_

Naruko permanecía sentada en el mismo columpio en el cual pasaba su soledad cada vez que tenía un mal día, o en su caso, días peores que los malos.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Se preguntaba naruko una y otra vez. Que había hecho en su corta vida para que casi toda la aldea la tratara como una basura entre deidades. Jamás la habían golpeado gracias a la poca protección que le brindaba el tercer hokage, pero eso no impedía en que hablaran a sus espaldas e incluso, los aldeanos convencieran a sus hijos de mantenerle alejados de ella.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿La odiaban solo por ser huérfana? No tenía ninguna lógica, pero en ese momento para una niña de 10 años eso era lo más cercano que podía pensar a su desprecio.

Vio a unos profesores salir pero al verla se adentraban en la academia y se dirigían a otra dirección, tal parece que no se molestan ni para que falte a clases. Es más naruko por un momento pensó que les parecía mejor sin la huérfana en la academia.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso desde que comenzó a columpiarse, pero era bastante. Ya que varios aldeanos llegaron a la academia para retirar a sus hijos. Entre la multitud, la rubia distinguí a sasuke y se le quedo mirando unos segundos.

-(Ahora que lo pienso, sasuke tampoco tiene padres…)- Pensó naruko –(¿Se sentirá tan solo como yo? Aunque al menos la aldea no lo desprecia, sino que lo adoran)-

Naruko se ruborizo al notar que sasuke la miro por unos segundos, pero luego siguió su camino dejando a la uzumaki con la mirada perdida, de nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro y se fue de camino a su casa.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea logro ver a un gran número de personas más adelante celebrando lo que parecía ser una fiesta de cumpleaños. Naruko desvió su camino hacia un callejón, no quería arruinarla el día al cumpleañero solo con su presencia, asi que opto por tomar un camino más largo y oscuro.

Pateo una lata mientras caminaba, hasta que hoyo como la lata que había pateado era aplastada produciendo un irritante ruido, naruko miro en frente y logro ver a un hombre de apariencia ninja con una máscara de anbu. Si naruko se lo hubiera encontrado en una calle poblada no le hubiera importado, pero en un callejón oscuro y con una espada desenfundada fue suficiente para paralizarse del miedo.

-¿D-desea algo s-s-señor…?- Murmuro naruko dando un paso hacia atrás.

El enmascarado no respondió y solo se acercó a la niña con el filo de la espada en la aterrada mirada de naruko.

-(¿M-me va a matar…? ¡Me va a matar, me va a matar!)- Pensó naruko con mucho miedo al entender lo que sucedía, actuando por el miedo naruko se dio media vuelta y se echó a correr, pero antes de dar el primer paso sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago. Bajo la mirada lentamente y vio con horror como por si estomago sobresalía un filo de metal sólido.

En cuanto esta finalmente salió de su cuerpo una gran cascada salió de su cuerpo como si abrieras una bebida bastante agitada, ni siquiera sintió dolor al caer duramente al suelo, naruto no podía ver nada más que su sangre esparcida por el suelo.

-(¿Asi moriré? ¿Este es mi castigo por el deseo de ser la hokage…?)- Fueron los últimos pensamientos de la pequeña uzumaki mientras sus ojos iban cerrándose poco a poco –(S-solo espero…que en el otro mundo…p-pueda conocer a la familia que nunca tuve…)-

Finalmente la rubia cerró los ojos y todo se volvió absolutamente negro…

…

 _ **Amegakure**_

Naruto había estado leyendo los pergaminos que le dio su padre las últimas horas, pero al pequeño se le hacía muy difícil aprender por sí mismo. Todo aprendiz necesitaba un maestro, y el pequeño naruto no tenía ninguno.

Se hacía de noche, y a la mente del pequeño rubio llegaron las palabras antes dichas por sasori.

 _¿Puedes pasarte por mi habitación esta noche?_ Escucho la voz de sasori naruto en su cabeza.

Con un suspiro guardo los pergaminos bajo su cama y se encamino hacia la habitación del pelirrojo. Al llegar toco la puerta dos veces. En unos segundos sasori abrió y lo dejo entrar a la habitación. Naruto pudo apreciar las grandes variedades de marionetas esparcidas en toda la habitación, desde estar tiradas en el suelo hasta colgadas en la pared.

-¿P-para que quería verme, sasori-san?- Pregunto naruto con timidez. Sasori rio levemente ante la vergüenza del ojivioleta.

-Solo quería darte un regalo. He notado que no has tenido ningún juguete desde que te conozco, y te conozco desde antes que comenzaras a caminar- Naruto rio ante el recuerdo, era verdad, conocía a sasori desde que tenía memoria. Creo que se debe a que fue uno de los primeros miembros en unirse a akatsuki –Entonces, ¿aceptarías mi regalo?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Respondió sin dudar naruto.

-Sasori se acercó a un montón de marionetas y de ahí saco lo que parecía ser una caja de madera. Se la extendió a naruto y este la tomo con total emoción.

-¿Puedo abrirla?-

-Adelante-

Tomo la tapa con su pulgar e índice y retiro la tapa. Dentro había una pequeña marioneta, apenas alcanzando los 10 centímetros de altura. Estaba sucio, se notaba la vejez que poseía.

-Lo tengo desde que era niño. Considéralo tu amuleto de la suerte si quieres-

-¡Gracias, sasori-san!-

Y sin esperar una reacción como esa, sasori abrió los ojos anonado al ver como el rubio se le lanzo en un fuerte abrazo.

-G-gracias de verdad…- Murmuro, mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos -¿P-puedo llamarte A-aniki?- Pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Puedes Pero solo cuando estemos solos- Dijo sasori, imaginándose el orgullo destrozado al ser llamado de tal manera ante los demás miembros de akatsukis. Cada uno con su orgullo.

-G-gracias…-

Sasori solo acaricio su cabello suavemente, era sorprendente como un simple niño podía ablandar el "inexistente" corazón de alguien como lo era sasori…

…

Naruto se despidió de sasori, su ahora Aniki y ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos sin despegar la mirada de la pequeña marioneta que le obsequio el pelirrojo.

-¡Auch!-

Exclamo al sentir el choque con alguien, naruto escondió entre sus ropas la marioneta mientras levantaba la mirada rezando porque no hubiera sido Hidan quien seguro lo mataría ahí mismo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a uchiha itachi.

-¡I-itachi-san! ¿D-desea algo…?- Pregunto todo nervioso.

Este lo miro por unos instantes para luego voltearse, sin antes decir…

-Te veo mañana en la salida del edificio a primera hora. No te preocupes por pain-sama, tengo su permiso para que salgas de misión conmigo. No llegues tarde-

Naruto parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras observaba la figura del uchiha alejarse.

 _ **No te preocupes por pain-sama, tengo su permiso para que salgas de misión conmigo**_

 _ **Salgas de misión conmigo…**_

 _ **Misión conmigo…**_

 _ **Misión, misión…**_

-¡S-s-si Jajajaja!-

Eran los festejos del ojivioleta por todo el edificio sin impórtale incluso haber interrumpido a Hidan en uno de sus rituales religiosos…

¿Qué importaba?

¡Por fin vería el exterior!

…

 **Bueno eso es todo :v**

 **Bueno dos aclaración.**

 **-Naruko no va a morirse, creo que eso es obvio siendo una de los protagonistas de la historia. A menos claro que "reviva" como Eren jaja.**

 **-Se me olvidó mencionar este dato en el capítulo anterior, pero naruto llama –papa- a pain sin acento. No es error, literalmente lo llama –papa- y no porque sea una "papa", ¿entienden? :v**

 **Bueno eso es todo. Responderé sus Reviews.**

 _ **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Acabas d predecir el futuro amigo, casi (Este casi vale mucho). Saludos!**_

 **TRUCKER-sama: Gracias por el halago. Saludos!**


	4. Cap 3: Misión ¡¿Kyubi!

_**Capítulo 3: Misión y…¡¿Kyubi?!**_

-Cuídate mucho, recuerda tomar tu pastilla si te duele la cabeza o tu jarabe si te da tos. No te separes de Itachi, si llega un enemigo escóndete y si Itachi te hace algo raro me dices ¿ok?-

Le decía Pain a un naruto medio dormido.

-¿Naruto?-

-¡Ah, si, claro!- Se despertó el rubio mientras se acomodaba la mochila en su espalda -No pasara nada, papa. Estaré con Itachi-san-

-Bien. Y una cosa más…no le digas a nadie lo que te he dicho. ¿Ok?-

-¿Eh, porque?-

-Se trata de reputación. No espero que entiendas. Anda, ve, se te hace tarde-

-Hmm…¡Bueno, adiós papa!-

Se despidió el ojivioleta mientras salía por la puerta no sin antes de despedirse de Pain con un leve abrazo.

Caminaba felizmente por los pasillos del edificio imaginándose la misión a la que saldrá. ¿Rescatarían a una princesa? ¿Un pueblo de niños huérfanos? ¡Quizás hasta se enfrentaría a un enorme dragón!

Bueno no lo culpen, después de todo era un niño el cual nunca había salido al exterior.

Vio a Itachi esperándolo en la salida, la cual naruto había observado durante tantos años salir y entrar a los akatsukis, y por fin hoy, el saldría por ella.

-¡Itachi-san!-

Este lo miro con su típica expresión fría.

-Si estás listo, vámonos-

-¡S-si!-

-¡Itachi-san!-

Un grito llamo la atención de ambos, Itachi se volteo indiferente y naruto con la boca abierta.

Kisame, el carnívoro de akatsuki caminaba hacia ambos con su gran Samehada equipada en su espalda. Cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido al ver a naruto con la mandíbula hasta los suelos. ¿Y porque no? Era la primera vez que veía a Kisame Hoshigaki de tan cerca, y su Samehada…naruto quería tocarla, pero posiblemente terminaría muerto así que retuvo sus ganas.

-¿Qué quieres kisame?-

-¿Pues que crees Itachi-san? Voy con ustedes. ¿O no quieren?-

Naruto estaba apunto de exclamar un fiero si, pero el uchiha le tapó la boca.

-Esto es cosa de nosotros, no pintas nada aquí, kisame- Dijo fríamente el uchiha. No lo malentiendan, le agradaba el pez más que cualquiera otro de sus compañeros, pero en ese momento deseaba emprender la misión solo con naruto.

-Vamos Itachi-san, no seas tan malo-

-Dije que no. Será para la próxima-

Dijo Itachi tomando la mano de naruto y caminando hacia la salida. Kisame se quedo mirando a ambos desaparecer entre las sombras con una mirada perpleja.

-¡Kisame-sempai fue reemplazado!- Grito alguien apareciendo de la nada.

-Cállate tobi-

…

 _ **Hora después**_

…

Naruto e Itachi caminaban por un oscuro bosque. Aunque poco a poco los rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse mas potentes haciendo brillar al bosque en un tono más hermoso.

Ya hace unos minutos que naruto había dejado de sentir la lluvia en su piel, y se sentía bastante…bien. Tomo una flor del suelo y el la olio como si recién le hubieran entregado la cena. Miraba los árboles, los charcos, las flores y el césped húmedo como si hubiera llegado hace unos minutos al cielo.

El exterior era hermoso, pensaba naruto.

Itachi le toco el hombro y le señalo en frente.

Naruto dirigió u mirada hacia donde señalaba Itachi y lo que vio fue solo cielo. Corrió hacia adelante y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una especie de precipicio, se puso a cuatro patas y miro hacia abajo.

-Qué bonito…-

Susurro viendo un gran lago el cual estaba rodeado de árboles y flores.

-No mires mucho. Eso no es lo que vinimos a hacer-

-¡A-Ahhh!-

Itachi cargo a naruto en su espalda, y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla aterrando a naruto.

-¡I-Itachi-san, c-cuidado!-

-No seas molesto-

El uchiha avanzo por el precipicio y cuando parecían caerse ambos vieron el suelo por el frente de ellos. Itachi estaba aparado en el precipicio solo con sus pies, y naruto, veía lo mismo como cuando se puso en cuatro arriba en la orilla. Solo que ahora era Itachi su por así decirlo…suelo.

-Como ya sabrás, si sabes controlar tu chakra a cierto nivel. Con un buen control de este podemos hacer mas cosas que simples Jutsus como lanzar fuego y otras cosas. Caminar en el agua, o por las paredes, como lo hago yo ahora-

-I-increíble…-

-No te distraigas con el ambiente naruto. Mas que una misión, esto será un entrenamiento-

-¡S-sí, itachi-sensei!-

Itachi comenzó a descender con naruto en su espalda.

-Una cosa más, no me llamas Asi u olvídate de todo lo que dije antes-

Naruto trago saliva.

-S-sí, Itachi-san…-

…

 _ **En otro lugar**_

…

¿Dónde estoy?

Todo esta negro…

¿Será que…será que estoy muerta?

-¡No, no, no, no, no, por favor no!-

Le grite a la nada. No había nada, ni nadie. Estaba sola, como siempre…

-¡Q-quiero salir!- Grite mientras comenzaba a llorar -¡N-no quiero estar aquí! ¡S-si hice algo malo, por favor perdón, pero por favor no…no quiero estar aquí!-

¡No quiero estar sola!

¡No podría soportarlo!

¡P-prefiero vivir mi vida con gente que me desprecia que con nadie!

 **-¿Quieres vivir?-**

-¡A-ah! ¡¿Q-quien es?! ¡Muéstrate!- Exclame mirando a todos lados en ese especio vacío.

- **Te pregunte si… ¿quieres vivir?-**

No sabia quien me hablaba, era como un eco, como si me hablara desde todos lados…pero…

-¡S-sí, todos quieren vivir! ¡¿No es obvio?!-

 **-Si, mocosa…tienes razón, tienes mucha…razón jajaja-** Tenia una risa…escalofriante.

-¿Eh? Que quier…¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!-

Grite al ver como este _vacío_ comenzaba a quebrarse dejándome caer en una especie de alcantarilla. Le levante de inmediato y mire a todos lados. ¡Si era una alcantarilla!

¿Q-que estaba sucediendo?

Mire en frente, la única salida se encontraba en frente de mí. Comencé a caminar y seguir el único camino que este extraño lugar me daba. Hasta que por fin llegue a un espacio mas vierto.

En frente de mi había unas especies de pilares bastante grandes de color plateado. Me acerque para curiosear, pero de allí unas gigantescas garras aparecieron casi matándome y haciéndome caer de trasero.

¿E-enserio ya que sucedía?

 **-¿Asi que por fin te dignas a visitarme mocosa?-**

-¿V-visitarte…quién eres?- Pregunte mirando hacia lo que ahora creo que era una especie de celda. Esos pilares me mantenían a salvo de lo que sea que hubiera dentro. Lo único que lograba ver eran sus grandes y tenebrosos ojos rojos.

- **Ja, jaja…no me extraña que no sepas de mí. Después de que nadie te contara sobre lo que soy, lo que eres, por como te desprecian por las acciones del estúpido del cuarto hokage…-**

¿Q-que?

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿S-sabes porque todos me odian?!-

 **-¡JAJAJAJA!-**

-¿Q-que te pasa…porque te…r-ríes…?-

 **-¡Pues claro que lo se mocosa, yo soy la razón de porque te odian, porque hace mucho tiempo yo fui quien les hizo sentir el miedo mas profundo que alguna vez esos miserable insectos pudieron sentir en sus vidas!-**

-¿T-tu…pero…?-

 **-Yo soy tu padre niña-**

-…-

 **-Je. Tiempo sin hacer una buena broma. Pero no, no soy tu padre, pero puedes agradecerle a ese desgraciado de lo que ahora es tu vida-**

-¿D-de que hablas? ¡Por favor explícate! ¡¿Me dices una y otra cosa que no tienen ni el mínimo sentido! Tal vez yo…- Mire mis manos -Tal vez esto es un sueño, un sueño eterno como castigo que la vida me ha dado injustamente…-

 **-¡No seas ingenua!-** Su tono de voz me dio miedo **-¡En tu vida jamás has hecho nada, son esos insectos los que te odian, golpean y maltratan sin razones lógicas! Solo se dejan llevar por el miedo y se convierten en esas basuras de ahora. Dime Naruko, ¿no te han dado ganas de matarlos? Aunque sea una vez, ¿has tenido ese tipo de pensamiento…?-**

-¿Matarlos?- Me quede unos momentos pensando en todo lo que esas personas me han hecho sufrir a lo largo de mi vida, pero no, tal vez hace mucho tiempo pero jamás cumpliría esas intenciones, porque… -¡Nunca, jamás le haría daño a un ciudadano de Konoha, porque el deber de un hokage es protegerlos, y si quiero ser hokage algún día seré yo quien los proteja!-

 **-¡ROOOOOOOAAAAAARR!-**

Ese rugido me mando a rodar unos cuantos metros alejada de su celda.

 **-¡Eres una estúpida mocosa! ¡¿Cómo no puedes sentir odio hacia aquellas personas que te lo han quitado todo?! ¡Desde cría te han hecho de tu vida un infierno y tu…! ¡¿Tú quieres protegerlos?!-**

-Hace mucho tiempo tal vez hubiera pensado como tú, pero desde hace mucho me plantee que para que aquellas personas que me odian algún día me respeten es seguir un camino honorable, seré una gran ninja algún día y hare hasta lo imposible para que me reconozcan. ¡Te guste o no!-

 **-Mocosa…¿Y seguirías pensando Asi después e saber la verdad?-**

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?-

 **-La verdad de como tus padres te condenaron a una vida de soledad y sufrimiento, y la desaparición de la única persona que podría llegarte a importar en el mundo, tu hermano gemelo…-**

Abrí mis ojos en Shock. ¿Cómo no? ¿Qué mis padres me hicieron esto? ¡¿Qué tengo un hermano?!

-¿Q-q-que quieres decir? ¡Explícate!-

 **-¿Quieres saberlo mocosa? Entonces te lo diré, y veremos si sigues pensando de la misma manera en cuanto sepas la verdad…-**

…

 _ **Con naruto**_

…

-¿Qué es eso?-

Pregunto naruto aun en la espalda del uchiha mirando que unos metros adelante había unas cuantas estructuras al lado del lago que anteriormente vieron por arriba del precipicio.

-Un pueblo-

-¿pueblo? ¿es como amegakure cierto?-

-Si. Pero más pequeño-

-¿Y a que vamos para allá, Itachi-san?-

Itachi soltó un suspiro. Había estado respondiendo preguntas por casi las ultimas dos horas y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber traído a kisame, el seguro lo hubiera mantenido ocupado y Asi hubiera podido estar tranquilo unos minutos.

-Allí nos reuniremos con el contacto, y antes de que preguntes el nos dirá a quien debemos asesinar y misión cumplida-

-¿Matar?- Pregunto nervioso.

-Es necesario. Algún día también lo harás-

Naruto desvió la mirada al imaginarse a el mismo asesinando gente. En su mente no resultaba tan malo, pero sabia que cuando llegara la hora sería diferente.

Llegaron al pueblo e Itachi se adentro en un edificio rodeado de mujeres con vestimentas muy reveladoras. Antes de irse, le dijo a naruto que no se moviera y que no hablara con ningún individuo que no sea él. Y como no quería morir se limitó a obedecer.

Paso los últimos minutos viendo como hombres borrachos o con cara de pervertidos ingresaban al edificio con una que otra mujer que esperaba parada fuera del edificio.

-(¿Qué harán adentro?)- Fue el pensamiento del inocente rubio.

-Hola pequeño-

Miro hacia atrás y vio como una de esas mujeres se le acercaba con una botella en la mano, y caminaba de una manera bastante rara, naruto vio que casi se tropezaba tratando de llegar hacia él.

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿S-si?- Pregunto nervioso, haciendo que la mujer se derritiera de ternura.

-Oh, pero que hace un pequeño niño como tu aquí, eres taaan lindo- Dijo tomándolo de los hombros y acercando su rostro al de ella.

Naruto ahorro una mueca de asco al olerla, ¡era asquerosa!

Pero ¿Por qué olía Asi? ¿Por qué las mujeres atraían a los hombres a ese lugar? Después de lo preguntaría al uchiha.

La empujo suavemente y se alejó de la mujer.

-L-lo siento, espero a alguien…-

-¿Alguien? Oh, ¿y ese alguien entro allí?- Pregunto señalando el edificio. El asintió -Jajajaja…pues tardara muuucho en volver, pobre niño, te han abandonado aquí solo por un poco de diversión-

Naruto abrió sus ojos cuando comenzó a comprender.

-¿Q-que…no me digas que allí hacen…?-

-Pues si mi niño. Quien quiera que estuviera contigo te dejo plantado solo para follarse a una de mis colegas-

-…-

-Y bien…-

-Lo siento, pero no…- Dijo naruto callándola para luego caminar hacia una dirección aleatoria.

Camino por un rato por el pueblo sin saber que hacer. En cuanto distinguió unos cuantos arboles a los lejos se apresuró al llegar allí y miro si había alguien alrededor. Al notar que no había nada saco de su mochila uno de los pergaminos que le dio su papá. Luego recordó lo que el uchiha había hecho momento atrás y se puso a…bueno estudiar.

-Control…control…- Se decía naruto mientras caminaba por una árbol en vertical, hasta que la corteza se rompió y naruto callo al suelo de cabeza -¡Auch!-

Se sobo la cabeza intentando aliviar el dolor, y en cuanto paso volvió a intentarlo. Volvió a fracasar, pero volvió a intentarlo.

Y Asi estuvo una y otra vez hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecer.

-¡Diablos! ¡¿Porque no puedo?!- Le grito al cielo.

 _CRACK_

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero miren chicos un mocoso intenta ser un ninja!-

Escucho unos risas detrás de si y se dio una media vuelta, solo para ver a tres hombres armados mirarlo con burla.

-¿Qué haces aquí niño, te perdiste?-

-Apuesto a que lo abandonaron, mira esa cara de idiota que tiene- Dijo otro.

-¿Cuántos nos darán por él? Una buena suma quizás- Dijo el ultimo.

Naruto los miro con miedo. Tomo sus pergaminos, los guardo en su mochila e intento irse corriendo por el árbol, pero apenas al llegar a la mitad la corteza se rompió y cayó al suelo dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Comenzó a marearse y se agarro la cabeza mientras ahogaba un grito.

-¡Jajaja este mocoso es un inútil!- Escucho la voz distorsionada de uno de los hombres, todo a causa del daño que sufrió su cabeza.

-P-por favor no me hagan daño- Suplico naruto mientras se acorralaba contra el árbol-

-Tranquilo niño, no te dolerá…mucho-

-Bien, atrapen…-

Naruto quien tenia los ojos cerrados, los abrió al ver como unos de sus agresores se había callado a mitad de un dialogo.

Lo miro al rostro y noto como tenía una expresión de incredulidad, y los dos hombres a su lado lo miraban horrorizados.

-¿q-que…?- Pregunto naruto.

El hombre cayo y naruto vio como por detrás del cuello tenía un kunai enterrado.

-¡M-maldito!-

Era Itachi, quien miro a los ojos al que le acababa de gritar y este cayo al instante con una expresión de horror.

El ultimo no pudo ni pronunciar palabra e intento huir, pero Itachi le lanzo un kunai a la pierna haciendo que caiga al piso contra la nariz. Sangraba mucho, pero eso no parecía no importarle al akatsuki, lo tomo del cuello y lo arrastro hacia donde naruto.

-De rodillas- Le dijo fríamente.

El hombre obedeció al instante, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de su rostro.

-I-Itachi-san…-

-Mátalo-

Ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que el uchiha había dicho. Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro la expresión de horror del hombre que Itachi mantenía de rodillas.

-¡Nooo, no, no, por favor nooo!- Gritaba tratando de liberarse inútilmente.

-Pe-pero itachi-san…-

-Asi es el mundo naruto. El mundo que tu padre quiere mejorar. Este hombre y sus colegas, su líder al que me enviaron a matar, y que mate hace unas horas -Dijo para sorpresa del hombre de rodillas que seguía llorando -El mundo es peligroso, ¿lo sabe no, naruto?-

-S-si…pero…-

-Te lo dije antes. Algún día mataras para akatsuki. Hay que prepararte, lo harás tarde o temprano y este es el momento- Itachi le dio uno de sus kunais a naruto y tiro al hombre contra el suelo. Le enterró un kunai en su otra pierna para que no intentara escapar -Hazlo naruto-

-¡P-pero itachi-san, n-no puedo!-

-Naruto, cuando salgo a una misión, siempre trato de evitar peleas contra personas que no tienen nada que ver con este bajo mundo, pero son guiados por malos caminos por personas como esta. Nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de crear una cárcel, y entregarlos a las aldeas no es una opción por nuestra fama de criminales. Lo único que queda es matarlos. Entiéndelo-

Naruto trago saliva procesando las palabras de itachi, eran casi las mismas palabras que una vez le había dicho su pare de pequeño.

Era cierto, personas como esta guían a personas dolidas e inocentes al mal camino. Entonces si…debía morir.

Naruto poso el kunai frente al cuello del hombre, tratando de no oír sus gritos y suplicas. Sus manos temblaban y sentía que no se encontraba preparado para hacerlo, por eso…

Itachi empujo el cuerpo del hombre hacia adelante haciendo que el kunai que naruto sostenía atreverá de lleno su cuello.

-A-a-ahhmm…- Trataba de hablar el hombre mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Itachi lo dejo caer y sufrir una agonía para mirar a naruto, el cual no había tenido la mejor de las reacciones.

Naruto se dejo caer al suelo mientras comenzaba a vomitar…si, itachi había impulsado a ese hombre, pero el arma que lo mató fue la que tenía naruto.

Él lo había matado, ¿verdad?

…

 _ **Konoha**_

…

Naruko abrió los ojos observando que se encontraba en una cama de hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde la ultima vez que estuvo allí? Desde la golpiza del año anterior quizás.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Naruko?-

A su lado, el tercer hokage la miraba preocupado.

-Bien…creo…-

El viejo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Me ale…-

-¿Es verdad que tengo al Kyubi dentro de mí?- interrumpió Naruko.

Hiruzen Sarutobi abrió sus ojos en shock. ¿Cómo sabia eso Naruko? Era solo una niña, y su _estado_ era un secreto en ley. Nadie podría habérselo dicho nadie de la aldea, a menos que…

-Naruko, ¿Como sabes…?-

-El me lo dijo…-

-¿El?- Pregunto Sarutobi confuso, pero haciéndose una idea de lo que hablaba.

-El Kyubi…-

El hokage cerro sus ojos con resignación. Él sabía que la pequeña uzumaki debería enterarse de la verdad algún día, pero no tan temprano. La niña solo tenía 10 años.

-¿Qué más te dijo?- Le pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Que mi papá lo sello dentro de mí, con mi mamá…¿mi papá es el cuarto hokage?-

Hiruzen asintió en silencio.

-Viejo…¿tengo un hermano?-

-Asi es…aunque nadie sabe dónde está. Desapareció hace mucho tiempo, durante el ataque del Kyubi. Creemos que lo secuestraron durante el conflicto, pero no lo sabemos con seguridad-

Naruko cerro los ojos tratando de aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué harás ahora Naruko?- Pregunto el tercero.

La rubia abrió los ojos dejando escapar sus lagrimas y su vista se perdió en la nada. Estaba pensando. Había sido una semana muy ajetreada.

Sasuke la rechaza.

Se burlan de ella.

Intentar matarla, seguro alguien con rencor al Kyubi.

Y ahora…

Se entera que su familia sello a ese demonio dentro de ella y que tiene un hermano quien sabe en dónde.

-Me dice que libere su sello…- Sarutobi comienza a escucharla -Que los odie a todos, que los mate, que cobre venganza…pero…pero yo no quiero…- Dijo Naruko rompiendo a llorar -S-solo quiero que me aprecien…quiero un papa, una mama y a mi hermano…los quiero a mi lado, pero ellos ya están muertos…-

-No te rindas con tu hermana aun, quizás aun vive. Y tal vez siente el mismo vacío el tú. Dicen que los gemelos son dos almas divididas y que se entienden mas que a nada. Si tu sientes en tu corazón que sigue vivo, entonces lo está. ¿Qué sientes Naruko?-

-Yo…siento nauseas…no sé porque- Murmuro.

-Tal vez naruto comió algo que le sentó mal- Rio Sarutobi.

-Naruto…- Murmuro Naruko. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre, y parecía hecho para complementarse con el de ella -Na…ruto…- Murmuro antes de caer dormida, dedicando sus pensamientos a su querido hermano.

Se había enterado de su existencia hace apenas unos minutos, pero estaba segura que volvería a verlo algún día.

Y ese día se encargaría de recompensar todos los días perdidos.

…

 _ **Con naruto**_

…

Itachi caminaba devuelta a amegakure en la fría noche. En su espalda, naruto se mantenía inmóvil con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

-No exageres con Pain, me dijo que, si te atrevías, te atrevías. Pero no debía forzarte- Hablo itachi

-Buen trabajo entonces…- Murmuro -Me traumaste de por vida- Y era verdad. Su voz no tenía emoción alguna.

-Se que no hice bien por ir tan rápido, pero si te vuelven a tomar desprevenido y yo no estoy para ayudarte tendrás que arreglártelas por ti mismo. Era lo mejor, aunque no te des cuenta-

Naruto asintió lentamente.

De repente naruto comenzó a sentir un color en su estómago, no sabía porque, pero era como si le hubieran atravesado una espada por ahí.

-¿Estas llorando?- Pregunto itachi al sentir húmedo su cuello.

Naruto llevo sus manos a sus ojos y, efectivamente estaba llorando. Pero no era por haber matado, era otra cosa.

Pero entonces, que…

¿Qué lo incitaba a llorar de esa manera?

¿Y que era ese dolor en el estómago?

Naruto negó. Debía estar exagerando, seguro eran los efectos de haber visto un cadáver. Si, solo eso.

Se acomodo en la espalda de itachi y espero pacientemente hasta llegar de vuelta con su Aniki y su padre.

…

 **Y bueno.**

 **Solo quería decirles que olvide poner el nombre del arco de esta saga.**

 **Bueno es…**

 **Primer Arco: Camino Ninja.**

 **En cuanto los dos gemelos ya sepan cual es su camino ninja, el arco terminara y dará el inicio al segundo arco.**

 **Mientras me imaginaba la historia en mi cabeza, hasta ahora la historia solo tendrá tres arcos. No planeo hacer una historia de unos 50 capítulos la verdad. Como mucho llegaría a los 30. Si es que no 20.**

 _ **Bueno comenten que me motiva y eso :V**_

 **Y bueeeeeno, sin más que decir…**

 **Byeee…**


	5. Capitulo 4: Superación

_**Capítulo 4**_

-¿Y como fue exactamente que…acabaste en mí?- Pregunto Naruko mientras se sentaba en el suelo alcantarillado, que por cierto a pesar de ver el agua subir por encima de su trasero, no sentía nada.

 **-Tks…nadie me da órdenes, y menos una mocosa como tu-**

-No te estaba ordenando nada, solo te preguntaba zorro estúpido- Dijo mientras inflaba sus chaquetes.

El Kyubi la miro con sus grandes ojos rojizos, y como no había charlado con nadie por más e una década pues se limito a responder. En total, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Solo seria para matar el aburrimiento.

 **-No es tan difícil de explicar. El cuarto, que por cierto no descanse en paz, me sello en ti con una técnica prohibida solo por destrozar esta asquerosa aldea. Y ni siquiera fue tanto, una que otra casa no más…-**

-Pues eso es muy malo, si mi casa se destruyera yo me pondría muy triste-

 **-Pues ese es tu problema niña, a mí no me interesa-**

-(Zorro gruñón)-

Pensó la rubia.

-Uhm…oye Kyubi. ¿Cómo eran mis padres?-

Kyubi la miro molesto. ¿Acaso lo estaba jodiendo?

 **-¿Y yo porque mierda tengo que responderte?-**

-Por si no te has dado cuenta zorro grosero, te he estado haciendo compañía todos estos días-

Y era verdad.

Desde que Naruko se había enterado de que tenia un demonio dentro de sí, ósea el Kyubi, lo había estado visitando durante los últimos 13 días sin cesar, haciéndole un arsenal de preguntas sobre sus padres, o simplemente para entablar una conversación trivial.

Pero el zorro siempre le respondía con groserías, o la evitaba poniéndose a dormir.

 **-Grr…como si me gustara que me visitaras. Si no vienes para pedirme destruir esta maldita aldea o quitar el sello de esta celda, no me interesa para nada lo que suceda en tu vida-**

Naruko trago saliva. Aguantándose las ganas de llorar por el desprecio que el zorro mostraba hacia ella y su aldea se levanto y miro fijamente a los ojos del Kyubi.

-Entonces…¿Por qué curaste mi herida cuando me atacaron? ¿Eso no significaría que te importo, aunque sea un poco?- Pregunto con los ojos aguados.

Kyubi la miro inexpresivo.

 **-Para que sepas si tu mueres yo muero. Si no fuera por eso no sé cómo te las arreglarías para sobrevivir-**

Naruko mordió su labio aguantándose las ganas de sollozar. Puede que para otra persona las palabras de un ser maligno encerrado de por vida en una celda no les afectaran para nada. Pero para Naruko era mas que eso, el era un igual, una persona que había estado con ella desde el día en que había nacido, y se encontraba viviendo una soledad parecida o peor que la suya.

Se preguntaba si algún día podrían llegar a ser amigos. Pero por como iban las cosas aquello parecía solo una ilusión de un a pequeña niñita de 10 años.

-No se porque haces lo posible por rechazarme, pero espero que algún día podamos llegar a comprendernos…- Murmuro Naruko mientras comenzaba a desaparecer de su subconsciente. Aunque antes de hacerlo, el zorro demonio pareció haber escuchado claramente sus palabras.

 **-Comprendernos…mocosa estúpida-**

…

Naruko despertó y lo primero que vio fue al tercer hokage sentado a lado de su camilla como la ultima vez. Eso hizo sentir muy bien a la uzumaki, a pesar de sus deberes como hokage el viejo se tomaba un tiempo para ir a visitarla. Le hacía sentir especial.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Naruko?-

-Mucho mejor, ya no me duele- Contesto mientras se sentaba en la cama y se acariciaba el estómago.

El hokage sonrió.

-Te tengo buenas noticias Naruko. Esta misma tarde se te dará de alta. Aunque varios de los doctores estuvieron sorprendidos por lo rápido que sanaste en solo casi dos semanas- Dijo hiruzen sabiendo que la herida no era para nada común, una katana le atravesó el estomago y corto unos cuantos de sus intestinos.

-Ese de debe a zorro gruñón, dice que si yo muero él lo haría también- Dijo lo último algo triste pero también molesta.

-Hmm…-

Hiruzen se quedo pensando unos segundos.

-Naruko, recuerda que todo eso debes mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Bien?-

-S-solo si me compra ramen-

Hiruzen rio y asintió ante la condición de la rubia. Pero era lo mejor si alguien llagara a enterarse de esa condición en la que se encontraban Naruko y el Kyubi, posiblemente todos los aldeanos y Shinobis de la aldea se lanzarían con intenciones asesina a la niña ya sin importar las consecuencias.

-Tengo que irme Naruko. Descansa lo que puedes, porque mañana regresaras a la academia-

Naruko asintió y el tercer hokage finalmente se fue. Dejando a la rubia sola en la habitación de hospital.

-Ahh…- Suspiro.

No le importaba volver a la academia en sí, lo que le importaba, y complicaba, era volver a ver a sasuke. Porque a pesar de todo, aun gustaba de él.

-No quiero que sea mañana…-

La uzumaki se recostó y mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo, hasta que el doctor llego y muy feliz por que la _demonio_ se fuera al fin le dio el alta.

…

 _ **En otro lado**_

…

-Concéntrate-

-eso hago…-

-No. No lo haces-

-¡Uh!-

Naruto se dejó caer cansado al suelo mientras jadeaba. En frente de él itachi lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué te pasa? Si no puedes controlar bien tu chakra no llegaras a ningún lado. Y ni hablar de tus poses de manos-

Naruto apretó los puños. Tenia razón. Llevaban entrenando varios días entrenado y naruto aun no lograba realizar bien un jutsu. Decir que eso molestaba al rubio era poco, lo enojaba demasiado no solo en ira, sino también en impotencia. Cerro los ojos fuertemente para no ver al akatsuki a la cara.

-Abre los ojos-

Naruto se tomó su tiempo, pero los abrió.

-Ahora mírame-

Esta ves si se tomo su tiempo. 1 minuto con 12 segundos y a itachi se le había agotado la paciencia. Tomo al rubio de la mandíbula y lo obligo a mirarlo.

-Cuando te digo algo lo haces, ¿bien?-

Naruto asintió. Itachi lo soltó.

-Levántate-

Esta vez no titubeo.

-Realiza los sellos del jutsu bola de fuego de manera lenta, ve aumentando la velocidad cuando sientas que vas demasiado lento. Recuerda que un enemigo jamás te dará tiempo para realizar una pose de manos-

Naruto asintió.

Era un maestro estricto y para nada piadoso, pero al fin y al cabo siempre tenía razón. Se paso la ultima hora haciendo lo que itachi le había dicho sin detenerse ningún segundo, y cuando por fin podía realizar las poses de manos sin que ningún dedo _se deslizara_ accidentalmente le aviso al uchiha.

-Bien hecho. Pero aún no es suficiente para lograr hacer un jutsu- Dijo itachi -Para lograrlo debes tener un buen control de chakra, necesitas concentración, pero por sobre todo paciencia y tranquilidad. Si sigues intentando hacer un jutsu con la mente hecha un caos jamás podrás realizar un jutsu hasta que seas un shinobi experimentado. ¿Entendido?- Naruto asintió -Ahora…se que sonara extraño, pero siéntate y medita hasta que tu mente este en paz-

Naruto hizo caso y se sentó en el césped. Quien sabe lo que estaría pensando, pero el uchiha se alejó unos pasos a mirarlo apoyado desde la corteza de un árbol.

-(No lo entiendo, hasta hace unos días su control de chakra era bastante decente, ¿porque ya no?)- Pensó itachi recordando cuando naruto casi lograba subir un árbol solo con los pies.

Mientras tanto en la mente de naruto…

Apenas cerro los ojos todo a su alrededor de volvió negro. Sentía la brisa del viento y la calidez del sol. Se sentía en paz…pero…

 _-¡No, por favor no, no me mateeees!-_

El rostro de aquel hombre volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-¡No, no, no, no!- Exclamo en voz baja mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Itachi lo vio a lo lejos y se acerco rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡E-está aquí, dentro de mi cabeza, quítamelo!- Gritaba naruto mientras itachi lo miraba con sorpresa -¡Y-yo no quise matarlo, no quise…!- Lloraba mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-(¿Sera que…?)- Itachi dio un paso hacia naruto y lo agarro del cabello, lo obligo a mirarlo y con una simple conexión entre sus ojos naruto cayo desmayado ante el sharingan del uchiha –(No pensé que le afectaría tanto _haber matado_ a ese hombre…este chico no nació para matar, menos para ser un akatsuki)-

Naruto comenzó a respirar normalmente, indicando que ya estaba tranquilo nuevamente.

-(Pero lamentablemente…su destino ya esta trazado. Serás un akatsuki y matar será parte de tu vida diaria. Por mas triste que sea)- Pensó el uchiha con pesar.

Lo tomo en brazos y volvieron al hotel en el que se estaban hospedando. Mañana regresarían a amegakure y lamentablemente debería encarar nuevamente a Pain del porque naruto actuaba raro desde que regreso de su misión aquel día.

…

 _-¿Qué le hiciste?-_

 _Pain pregunto al uchiha amenazante. Este ni se inmuto y siguió dándole la espalda a su líder. Bueno, por fuera parecía que ni le importaba la presencia e instinto asesino que Pain le dirigía, pero por dentro se encontraba bastante nervioso. Sabía que no había hecho bien en apresurar las cosas con naruto sabiendo que este aun ni había comenzado un entrenamiento oficial. Pero lo hizo, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias._

 _-No me vuelvas a ignorar, itachi. ¿Qué le hiciste? Casi ni come, no duerme, no hace nada desde que volvió de esa misión contigo-_

 _-Hice lo que debía de hacer-_

 _-¿Y que era eso? Ve al grano-_

 _Itachi lo miro, con su sharingan activado._

 _-Lo acostumbro a la vida de un shinobi. ¿No era eso lo que querías?- Pregunto itachi frio._

 _-¿Acostumbrarlo? No me digas que…-_

 _-Si. Naruto ya tiene las manos manchadas, como todos en akatsuki-_

 _Pain lo miro furioso._

 _-Uchiha, es solo…-_

 _-¿Dirás que es solo un niño, nagato?-_

 _Una tercera voz se unió a la discusión, desde las sombras haciendo visible su atemorizante sharingan tobi o mas bien "madara" hacia presencias entre ambos akatsukis._

 _Pain gruño al ser llamado por su nombre verdadero._

 _-(¿Nagato?)- Pensó el uchiha con curiosidad respecto a como madara llamo a su líder._

 _-Ups…mi descuido. Aunque no creo que sea importe mucho que itachi sepa tu nombre, ¿o si?- Pain lo fulmino con la mirada -Respecto al mocoso…creo que debes entender que itachi hizo bien a forzarlo a matar…-_

 _-¡Claro que no!- Exclamo el pelinaranja -Naruto es solo un niño, no se le puede mostrar esa clase de cosas hasta una edad ade…-_

 _-Creo que deberías comenzar a entender cuál es el lugar de naruto en todo esto - Amenazo madara -Aclaramos al principio que naruto no seria un estorbo para nuestros planes, pero según va avanzando el tiempo no ha demostrado mas que ser un niño miedoso con el sueño de volverse fuerte. Y claramente ese es el problema, a sus ojos no debe ser un sueño, si no una meta. ¿O es que acaso no quieres cumplir las metas de akatsuki?- Le pregunto a pain._

 _Pain lo miro enojado. Esta vez si había rebasado la raya._

 _-Las cosas se harán como lo diga yo. Yo soy el líder de akatsuki, limítate a mantener tu boca cerrada y hacer las cosas como yo lo diga-_

 _Madara comenzó a reírse._

 _-Como diga, líder-sama. Pero no me arrepiento de mis palabras, naruto debe ser entrenado lo mas pronto posible. Y según veo itachi seria un buen sensei. ¿No lo crees?-_

 _Pain lo miro. Tenia sus puntos positivos como negativos. Naruto se volvería un ninja sin igual bajo la tutela de itachi, pero sus métodos no le estaban gustando para nada. Eso lo hacía dudar._

 _-No volver a hacerlo, pain-sama- Volvió a hablar itachi -Pero entienda que todos los integrantes de akatsuki colaboran hoy porque ninguno tuvo una vida sencilla. Ni en la niñez-_

 _-Recuerda porque haces todo esto, nagato. Tu no creciste rodeado de flores hermosas, y eso te forjo como el shinobi que eres hoy. Y si naruto crece rodeado de flores, vera tus objetivos tal como lo ven las grandes aldeas. Como una amenaza a la verdadera paz-_

…

Itachi no sabía porque pain había aceptado al final que siguiera entrenando a naruto, tal vez comprendió que las palabras de madara tenían razón, aunque difícilmente creería eso. Ya que ni el mismo lograba comprenderlas a la perfección.

El solo se mantenía en akatsuki por una misión que se le fue dada años atrás. Su deber no era naruto, sin embargo, ni siquiera el sabia porque lo estaba entrenando. Porque…

Si algún día naruto amenazaba contra su querida aldea de Konoha, se arrepentiría como nunca antes.

Tal vez solo lo entrenaba por que le recordaba su querido hermano sasuke, aunque ni él se la creía del todo.

Naruto comenzó a despertarse, se sentó en la cama y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Tuviste otro ataque-

Naruto se vio confundido, hasta que finalmente recordó la razón. De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas mientras sollozaba.

-Naruto…lo siento-

Naruto levanto la mirada sorprendido, pero itachi ya no se encontraba en aquella habitación. ¿Y ahora que había sucedido? No lo entendía…a veces itachi era frio, cruel, y otras cosas relacionadas. Pero de un momento para otro sentía calidez y preocupación en sus palabras.

Sin duda no lo entendía.

…

 _Naruto llevaba otro día más encerrado en su habitación. Había pasado un día desde la discusión entre itachi y pain, hasta que finalmente se decidió que itachi seguiría encargado del entrenamiento de naruto._

 _Itachi caminaba por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a la habitación de naruto, iba a tocar la puerta hasta que esta se abrió antes de que siquiera alcanzara a tocarla. Sasori apenas ver a itachi cerro la puerta tras de si y miro al uchiha con una expresión fría, este se la devolvió de igual forma._

 _-¿Es cierto lo que me dijo?-_

 _Itachi sabia la buena relación que naruto y el marionetista tenían, así que no dudo en adivinar en a que se refería._

 _-¿Qué si lo es?- Le respondió._

 _-No estoy en contra de que naruto mate a alguien, pero una cosa es que lo haga voluntariamente, y otra es que lo hayas hecho tu haciéndole creer que lo hizo el-_

 _-Solo le di un empujón. Quien tenia el arma en mano era naruto-_

 _-Sea como sea. No niegues que es tu culpa el hecho de que este así. Si así iban a ser las cosas contigo, yo mismo me hubiera encargado de su entrenamiento-_

 _-Que yo sepa naruto te lo pidió y lo rechazaste- Le recordó el uchiha._

 _-Y admito mi error. Pero si pain-sama lo desea así, no tengo mas opción. A la próxima vez que le metas otro trauma te las veras conmigo uchiha. Recuérdalo-_

 _Sasori le dio la espalda y se fue dejando a itachi algo molesto._

 _Abrió la puerta y la cerro. Naruto se encontraba acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Se levanto rápidamente apenas noto a itachi en su habitación. Lo miro, con miedo en sus ojos e itachi no lo paso por alto._

 _-Supongo que ya lo sabes-_

 _Naruto asintió. Su padre le aviso horas antes, volvió a reasignar a itachi como su sensei y desde ese día kisame pasaba a hacer misiones con Sasori y deidara mientras duraba el entrenamiento con naruto. El mismo itachi solicito hacer los entrenamientos a solas con naruto excusándose de que kisame solo sería una molestia._

 _Además de que sus métodos serian igual o más sádicos que los de itachi._

 _-¿Y cómo lo llevas?-_

 _Naruto bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar. No lo culpo, al fin y al cabo, era solo un niño, pero en esos tiempos ser niño o no tenia demasiada importancia. Mucho menos para madara._

 _¿Debería consolarlo? Tal vez si, al fin y al cabo, era su culpa que se encontrara así._

 _-Naruto-_

 _-Hm…-_

 _Un toque en su frente lo hizo sorprenderse. Por un momento a los ojos de itachi aquel de allí no era naruto, sino su hermano sasuke. Pero luego volvió a la realidad y noto como el rubio lo miraba curioso, pero sin dejar de soltar lágrimas._

 _-No espero que me perdones. Pero recuerda que es necesario si deseas mejorar las cosas. El mundo no es un cuento de hadas, tenlo siempre en mente-_

…

Naruto recordó aquellas ultimas palabras que le había dicho itachi. Y tenia razón, naruto lo comprendía, deber matar para crear un mejor mundo para las futuras generaciones.

Es solo que…el rostro de aquel hombre seguía atormentándolo cada vez que cerraba los ojos. No sabía si aquella vida seria la correcta para él, pero el mismo itachi se lo había dicho. Tarde o temprano se acostumbraría a la muerte, le guste o no.

Cerro los ojos y volvió a ver el rostro de ese hombre. Tembló ligeramente y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, pero mantuvo la compostura.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabia que estuvo demasiado tiempo soportando la imagen de aquel hombre gritándole que no lo matara. Abrió los ojos y se dejo caer en la cama respirando pesadamente.

-N-no…debo…afrontarlo…- Murmuro.

Se sentó, y volvió a cerrar los ojos para ver nuevamente como sus ojos apuñalaban el cuello de aquel hombre una y otra vez.

…

 _ **Konoha**_

…

Había llegado la hora.

Naruko soltó un largo suspiro y finalmente, abrió la puerta deslizante de su salón y todos sus compañeros de academia la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Naruko!- Exclamo con cierta felicidad su sensei, iruka. Le alegro al menos, que una persona la hubiera extrañado en todo ese tiempo.

-¡Hola iruka-sensei, Naruko uzumaki esta de vuelta, de veras!-

…

 _ **Amegakure**_

…

Sentí la lluvia de la aldea que lideraba su padre lo tranquilizo un poco. Naruto miro a itachi que caminaba a su lado sin importarlo cuan mojado estuviera, igual que él.

-¿Qué hacías ayer?-

-¿Eh?-

-Estuviste toda la noche con los ojos cerrados. Y no estabas dormido-

Naruto desvió la mirada.

-Seguía tu consejo…- Itachi lo miro -Quería acostumbrarme a l muerte…tal vez si supero ese miedo a la muerte observando el rostro de ese hombre malo en mi cabeza…logre ser como tú, o papa-

-¿Y lo lograste?-

Naruto suspiro y negó.

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos…sigo temblando ante la idea de que volveré a hacerlo algún día- Dijo naruto con tristeza.

-No importa- Dijo itachi -La primera vez que vi morir a alguien fue cuando tenía 4 años-

Naruto se sorprendió.

-¿Cu-cuatro a-años?- Pregunto naruto perplejo -¿Y-y como l-lo superaste?

-Solo me acostumbre- Fue su simple respuesta.

-Haces que suene fácil…-

Naruto miro al cielo dejando que la lluvia mojara su rostro.

 _¡Naruko uzumaki esta de vuelta, de veras!_

-¡¿He?!- Naruto miro a todos lados -¡¿Itachi-san oyó eso?!-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto el uchiha volteándose.

-¡Eso! ¿No lo oyo?-

Itachi lo miro serio y naruto comenzó a dudar de si lo que oyo fue real o no.

-Camina- Le ordeno.

Naruto aun sin quitarse eso de la cabeza lo siguió sin dejar de mirar a todos lados. Aunque de cierta forma sabia que seria en vano, siendo que la voz la sintió tan cerca que es como si hubiera salido de su mente.

Suspiro cansado. Quizás se estaría volviendo loco.

….

 **Sinceramente no se si este capítulo me quedo muy bien…pero bueno ya esta :v**

 **Espero que les guste. Para llegar a la actualidad (cuando itachi le quita el ojo naruto, eso que pasa en el prólogo) Quedan unos tres capítulos como mucho. Y Cuatro para comenzar con el segundo arco.**

 **Tampoco es como si el primer arco fuera muy largo. El segundo creo que tendrá el momento mas esperado, ósea, en donde naruto y Naruko finalmente se conocen…y obviamente donde fol…eso :V**

 **Bueno vamos con los review (También van los review del capitulo 3 que no los respondí, sorry :´v)**

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

 _ **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Este men mi adivino jsjs. Como dije en las letritas negritas de arriba, el reencuentro ocurrirá en el arco 2, el cual no le falta mucho para llegar. Saludos!**_

 _ **Espinozamendez: Gracias, y perdón por lo errores. Saludos!**_

 _ **Elamo21: No :v Saludos!**_

 _ **Bladetri: Madre mía. Saludos!**_

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

 _ **Gjr-Sama: Gracias y saludos.**_

 _ **Elamo21: No, no lo creo. Sádico tal vez, frio no :v**_

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Byeee…**


	6. Cap 5: El sueño de naruko

Arco 1: El camino.

 ** _Cap 5: El sueño de Naruko_**

Las clases recién habían comenzado y naruko ya comenzaba a sentir sueño. Miraba a su compañero de clases, Shikamaru, él cual se encontraba sentado en última fila al otro lado del sal durmiendo tranquilamente como si nada en la vida importara en loas mínimo.

Un bostezo salio de su pequeña boquita y siguiendo él ejemplo de su flojo compañero lo acompañó felizmente al mundo de los sueños.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, aunque no le importaba ya que se encontraba felizmente montando un pony mientras paseaban por los jardines de chocolate de la reina de caramelo, la cual consideraba su mejor amiga.

Hasta que todo se comenzó a quebrantar como si fuera un vidrio y haciéndose pedazos su hermoso sueño naruko poco a poco comenzó a descender por un vacío infinito mientras soltaba un largo grito a cada segundó que pasaba.

-¡Naruko despierta!-

El rostro de su enojado sensei se encontraba frente al de ella.

-Uh, ah...iruka-sensei...- Murmuró la rubia limpiándose la baba de la boca mientras soltaba un gran bostezo producto del aún presente sueño.

-Ay naruko ¿que voy a hacer contigo? Deberías comenzar a entender que durmiéndote en clases Jamas llegaras a ser una buena kunouchi ¡¿Tengo que repetirlo?!-

-P-pero shikamaru también duerme en clases...-

Iruka miro hacia donde se sentaba shikamaru y solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Sin dudar que aunque él Nara no era tan problemático como naruko, si a calificaciones se refiere hasta la rubia era mejor. O eso pensaba Iruka puesto que Shikamaru Nara únicamente reprobaba los exámenes por pura pereza.

-¡Los dos se quedaran a limpiar él salón después de clases! ¿He sido claro?-

Naruko asintió rápidamente.

-¿Shikamaru?-

-¡Shikamaru!- Grito esta ves lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar al pelinegro.

-¿Eh, si, que pasa?- Preguntó medio dormido.

Iruka se cayo de espaldas. Ya se estaba cansando de repetir la mismas palabras días tras días.

Naruko pasaba un trapo mojado por él suelo con una obvia cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Shikamaru deja de dormir y ayúdame!-

Le grito pegandole él trapo mojado y sucio en la cara al chico. Aunque para su sorpresa este ni se inmutó al tacto.

-¿C-como puede seguir durmiendo...?- Se preguntó la rubia con un tic en él ojo. Se mordió él labio y dejo salir un pequeño grito de desesperación, pero para su mala suerte paso a llevar él basurero detrás de ella haciendo que todo ese sector del salón se ensuciara nuevamente -¡Noooooo!-

-No hagas escándalo Naruko, quiero dormir...-

-¡Tu cállate!-

 **Amegakure**

Una gota de sudor cayo por su cíen, su labio inferior temblaba y sus piernas y manos no eran la excepción.

-Mientras más rápido lo hagas menos doloroso será-

Haciendo caso a las palabras de su sensei naruto alzo él kunai, ignorando las suplicas de la víctima arrodillada y herida frente a él, clavo él arma entre ceja y ceja perforando él hueso de la frente casi al instante, un poco de sangre salpico a su rostro dándole un aspecto atemorizante.

Cualquier persona que hubiera visto la mirada del rubio cubierta de sangre, hubiera pensado claramente que sé trataba de un enfermó mental o simplemente, alguien con él repugnante vició de matar.

-Lo hiciste bien- Felicitó él uchiha dejando caer él cadáver al suelo -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si- Respondió inmediatamente.

No lo podía negar, hace apenas mes y medio ver un muerto lo hacia vomitar hasta él punto de desmayarse. Pero desde que comenzó aquel entrenamiento mental con ayuda de itachi, matar ya se había vuelto cosa de su vida diaria. Aunque muy en él fondo de su entristecido y frío corazón, él solo hecho de quitarle la vida a un ser humano le generaba un minúsculo pero notable dolor.

Itachi le dijo que era normal, y Naruto no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptarlo.

-Mañana regresáremos a amegakure, y cuando me asignen mi próxima misión comenzáremos con el entrenamiento de verdad- Informo él uchiha mientras se dirigía al campamento en él que acordaron pasar la noche.

-¿Entrenamiento? P-pero entonces...¿que hemos estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo?- Preguntó curioso.

El bien creía que llevaban todo ese tiempo entrenando, y si ahora le decía que eso no era un "entrenamiento" ¿entonces de que han servido todos sus esfuerzos hasta ahora?

-¡I-itachi-san! ¡S-se supone que debería hacerme fuerte cuanto antes, quiero contribuir a akatsuki cuanto antes, por favor!- Exigió respuesta Naruto.

Itachi lo miro durante unos segundos sin expresar emoción alguna.

-Podría decirse...que es un calentamiento, o entrenamiento menor. Lo mejor para volverse alguien útil para la organización es ir paso a paso- Respondió.

-B-bueno, pero...-

CRACK

Un hilo de sangre descendió por su mejilla ¿Porque? Un kunai se encontraba clavado en él árbol justo atrás de él, y la mano extendida del uchiha le daba a entender que él fue quién casi lo había mandado al otro mundo.

-I-itachi-san...- Murmuro Naruto aterrorizado.

-¿Quieres aprender jutsus nuevos? ¿Habilidades tan poderosas como para desaparecer a un enemigo en un instante?- Le dijo itachi con sus intimidantes ojos rojos -Solo déjame decirte que...¿de que sirve tanto poder si no puedes esquivar un simple kunai?-

-P-pues...para n-nada...-

-Que te sirva de lección, Naruto. Si no vas paso a paso no lograras nada, ya que para saltarse escalones en un entrenamiento ninja se necesita talento, mucho talento. Y si te soy sincero tu no tienes casi nada-

Itachi se fue dejando a un atemorizado Naruto solo en él bosque, tenia miedo, le tenía miedo a él, pero muy en él fondo sabía que tenía toda la razón.

Llevo su mano al pecho, comenzó a dolerle y mas que de costumbre. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos violetas y ahí es cuando itachi, quien lo miraba escondido detrás de un árbol, recordaba que de corazón Naruto aun era un niño, un niño que no nació con la capacidad vivir la guerra y la muerte como parte de su vida cotidiana, tal como él. Porque aunque no lo admita, itachi uchiha tenia un sentir muy parecido al del pequeño rubio, y como tal se sentía con esa obligación de proteger a Naruto aun con métodos que no sean considerados los correctos.

Quizás era demasiado duro y exigente con él, pero sabia que para lo que se avecinaba en él futuro un niño solo seria una víctima más de la muerte.

Debía hacerlo crecer cuanto antes, porque si él no estaría en un futuro para protegerlo, sea como sea Naruto debía sobrevivir.

 **Konoha**

-¡Finalmente!-

Fue él grito de Naruko al terminar de limpiar todo él salón de clases, se dejo caer al suelo con una sonrisa feliz al finalmente poder "salir en libertad" e irse a casa.

Su sonrisa disminuyo al instante, pues recordó que aunque por fin se iría a casa nadie la estaba esperando con un tazón de ramen caliente solo para ella. Soltó un suspiro y se quedo tirada en él suelo sin percatarse de que su sensei entro al salón observando él maravilloso trabajo de la rubia.

-Vaya naruko, si que te has esforzado-

-¡I-iruka-sensei!- Exclamó Naruko levantándose.

-Vaya shikamaru quedo rendido, tal vez se esforzó mucho- Menciono mientras veía al nada dormido en su asiento justo como antes.

-¡Y una mierda!- Grito Naruko sorprendiendo a iruka por la palabra que uso -¡ese flojo se la paso durmiendo todo él rato mientras yo limpiaba todo, Debería felicitarme a mi, ami!- Término de gritar mientras inflaba sus mejillas por él enojo.

Iruka se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido, pero luego solo soltó una ligera risa cediendo a la peticion de la rubia. Podía ser hartante de vez en cuando, pero lo que iruka sabia bien es que cuando Naruko se proponía algo lo hacia bien, mientras estuviera dentro de sus límites claro está.

Había terminado con su segundó tazón de ramen cuándo ma rubia ya había pedido otro, se encontraba comiendo, ósea devorando su taxón hasta que iruka decidió preguntarle algo.

-¿Hm Naruko, que piensas hacer en él futuro?-

-¿Fuguro? ¡Ifuka-senshei, ga je bije que quiego sers la brimega muger jokage! ¿Acacho jiene deregro de pes o ge?- Respondió Naruko con la boca llena de comida.

-Naruko Limpiate, por favor- Dijo iruka pasándole una servilleta -Y no te olvides de masticar y tragar-

-Ga lo she...- Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados para tragarse todo de inmediato.

-(¿Como mierda puede comer tanto con un estomago tan pequeño?)- Pensó él castaño.

-Bueno. Lo que decía es que quiero ser hokage. ¿Ya se le olvido?-

-Bueno, no. Es solo que pensaba si tenías algún otro sueño que fuera más probable de alcanzar. ¿No lo tienes Naruko?-

-Ya veo- Murmuro la rubia dejando de comer -Usted tampoco cree que pueda ser hokage, ¿verdad?- Pregunto mirandolo a los ojos.

-Bueno, la verdad...-

-Ahorrese las palabras iruka-sensei. Se lo que todos piensan sobre mi, "como podría ser esa estúpida niña la hokage de la aldea", no es un secreto que nadie me quiere aquí. Es mas, no dudo que mas de uno quisiera verme muerta- Murmuro lo último con tristeza, ya que un intento de asesinato en su contra no faltaba.

Iruka la miro con lastima. Se había quedado sin palabras y no tenia ni idea de como alegrar a la rubia. Se hizo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos hasta que Naruko volvió a romperlo.

-Pero si tengo un sueño, por encima de ser la hokage seria...-

Iruka escuchaba atentamente a sus palabras.

-Seria...¡Comer mucho ramen!- Y sin esperar mas comenzó a devorar su tazón de ramen como si no hubiera jn mañana -¡Supongo que aun le alcanza para un cuarto, ¿no iruka-sensei?!-

-Jajaja, él ultimo- Accedió iruka.

-¡Usted es él mejor, iruka-sensei!-

 **Amegakure**

-¡Papa!-

Naruto entró como un torbellino a la habitación y se lanzo a abrazar como un mono la pierna de Pain.

-¡Papa, te extrañe mucho!- Exclamó mientras ligeras lágrimas descendían de sus ojos. No le extrañaba, habían pasado varios días desde que Naruto no había visto a su padre y como todo niño lágrimas de felicidad salen a causa de verlo.

-Naruto, también te extrañe- Dijo posando su mano en la cabecita del rubio -¿Que tal él entrenamiento?-

Naruto infló las mejillas.

-Itachi-san dice que en su próxima misión comenzará él entrenamiento de verdad, pero se suponía que él entrenamiento ya había comenzado hace tiempo, la verdad lo entiendo a itachi-san, es un poco bipolar-

Pain soltó una ligera risa. Su pequeño siempre encontraba algún pretextó para quejarse de alguien.

A una distancia una chica de cabello azul miraba la escena de pain y él niño que él mismo adoptó como su hijo hace mucho tiempo. Su rostro reflejaba indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba hecha un lío de pensamientos cada vez que veía a aquel niño de ojos violetas.

No fue hasta que Naruto descubrió la presencia de konan, la persona más cercana a su padre.

-¡K-konan-san!-

-Hola, naruto- Saludo la peliazul sin mirarlo.

-H-hola...-

-Naga...pain- Se corrigió al recordar que Naruto desconocia él verdadero nombre de su padre -Me comentó que has comenzado a entrenar con itachi desde hacemes y medio-

-(Si se pudiera llamar entrenamiento)- Pensó Naruto mirando él suelo -S-si...itachi-san me entrena bien-

No sabia porque razón , pero cada vez que se encontraba cerca de la mujer se sentía incomodo. No sabía porqué razón, era cómo si cuándo cruzará palabras con ella lo hiciera de manera forzada, como si estuviera obligado a hablarle aun sin él deseo de hacerlo. En si no era malo, ni molesto, solo incomodo. Se quedaba sin palabras y no podía hacer más que esperar a que ella le hablará para poder abrir la boca nuevamente.

Aunque él no era él único con esa pensar, konan se sentía de igual manera, y hacía su máximo esfuerzo por encontrar algún tema con él cual hablar con él, no porqué ella o él lo desearan, si no porqué ambos sabían que Pain muy en él fondo quería que los dos se llevarán bien.

-P-papa, iré a ver a aniki- Sin esperar ni un segundó Naruto salió por a puerta dejándolo a ambos viejos compañeros solos.

-¿No lo superas?- Pregunto pain con un semblante serio.

Konan bajo la mirada.

El recuerdo de su difunto amor se reflejaba en él pequeño Naruto, eso era la raíz de todo.

Itachi caminaba por los Pasillos de la torre con su típica mirada inexpresiva, ni se inmuto cuando la figura de su compañero se detuvo frente a él.

-¡Itachi-san! Días sin verte ¿sabes?- Le hablo con su típica sonrisa afilada.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, quitate kisame-

-Pareces molesto. Bueno eso no es novedad, solo quería saber ¿cuando volveremos a hacer misiones juntos? No es como si te extrañara o algo parecido, es solo que ya no soporto hacer equipo con los imbéciles de sasori y la rubia esa de las explosiones-

Itachi cerro los ojos con algo de molestia. Ya le comenzaban a molestar las insistencias de kisame por mejor que los demás akatsukis le cayera.

-Cuando él entrenamiento de Naruto finalice-

-¿Y cuando sera eso?-

-No lo se-

-Justo lo que quería saber, gracias- Su sarcasmo era notable, bastante notable.

Itachi le hizo un ademán de que se quitara, este se hizo a un lado y le dio paso al uchiha.

-Avisame cuando termines con él mocoso para volver a hacer misiones contigo, no es como si te extrañara o algo, recuerdalo-

Su viejo compañero se fue y finalmente podría volver a su camino hacia pain, aun tenia que informar sobre la misión exitosa y él avance del entrenamiento de Naruto.

Vio a Naruto salir de la sala y correr hacia quien sabe donde. No le importó y siguió su camino.

Konan abrió la puerta y ambos se dieron un leve choque. Itachi la miro molesto y esta no se quedo atras, el hecho de que ambos se detestaban no era desconocido para nadie, ni siquiera para hidan. La peli azul se fue de inmediato e itachi observo como se alejaba. Solto un suspiro de alivio, al menos esa vez no estivieron a punto de matarse.

Aunque a itachi no le importaba mucho, una amenaza menos para konoha era era favorable.

Se resigno a la idea y se adentro por la puerta a hablar con su líder.

-¡No, ¿porque?!-

Lloriqueo Naruto al ver como la marioneta frente a él se había desmoronado en cuestión de segundos. Sasori a su lado lo miraba divertido, él pelirrojo se sentía bastante bien transmitiendo sus conocimientos sobre él arte de las marionetas, y él toque especial que le daba Naruto era único a comparación de intentar de convencer a su idiota compañero de que su arte era él verdadero y legítimo.

-No lo hagas con prisas, ten calma y te aseguró que te quedara mejor- Aconsejo.

-Esto es difícil, no entiendo como has hecho todas esas marionetas aniki- Dijo Naruto mirando él arsenal de Marionetas colgadas en la habitación del pelirrojo, y las incompletas tiradas en él suelo.

-Supongo que cuando sabes hacer bien algo, no paras de hacerlo hasta que te aburras-

-¿Y tu no te aburres?-

-Supongo que no-

Ambos dieron y continuaron haciendo marionetas juntos.

Tal vez pain no lo había asignado como su sensei, pero eso no significaba que no le enseñaria él arte de las marionetas a Naruto. Quizás hasta algún día, lleguen a salvarle la vida.

 **Konoha**

Había comenzado a llover bastante fuerte, su sensei ya se había ido a su casa y a medió caminó hacía la suya una fuerte lluvia había alcanzado a la pequeña rubia. Corría por las calles de konoha con sus manos por encima de su cabeza para taparse un poco de la lluvia, aunque sabia que era inútil.

Abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento y se adentró dejando todo él piso mojado a causa de la lluvia. Estornudó y al pensar que podría resfriarse se saco toda la ropa y la dejo en un rincón.

Se seco con una pequeña toalla y se recostó desnuda en la cama un despegar a mirada del techo.

 _Es solo que pensaba si tenías algún otro sueño que fuera más probable de alcanzar. ¿No lo tienes Naruko?_

-Si lo tengo...- Murmuro oprimiendo sus manos contra su pecho.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a la ventana que se encontraba a su lado. Acerco su boca y soltando un poco de aire caliente empaño la ventana por dentro, sus dedos formaron una serié de palabras en él frío cristal.

Trago un poco de saliva y se quedo mirando su obra unos cuantos minutos, hasta que sintió sus párpados pesados y cerro los ojos casi al instante.

No era inteligente, pero sabia que aquello no se debía al sueño.

Naruko abrió sus ojos con cansancio, todo a su alrededor parecía muerto y horrible, aquel ambienté ella lo conocía bastante bien.

Era su subconsciente.

El hogar del Kyubi.

Tras los grandes barrotes de hierro los ojos del gran zorro de nueve colas brillaron observando fijamente a la pequeña rubia. Naruko hubiera gritado del susto, pero la verdad ya se había acostumbrado a esa mirada de odio por parte del zorro.

-¿Y mi abrazo?- Pregunto sonriendo.

 **-¡RAAAARR! ¡Mocosa estúpida!-** Gruño el zorro.

-Hmm...- Quisiera decir que naruko sonrio, pero no. Las extremidades de sus labios se tornaron hacia abajo casi como si quisieran alcanzar su barbilla, por otro lado de sus ojos se asomaron gruesas lagrimas, pero no caían.

 **-No te atrevas a llorar-** Hablo casi prediciendo lo que haría la rubia.

Naruko se seco las lagrimas y volvió a mirar al zorro.

-¿Para que me llamo?-

Pregunto.

Era extraño que el kyubi la trajera a la fuerza a su subconsciente, normalmente se molestaba con las visitas de naruko.

 **-Hmp. Solo queríadecirte sobre si pensaste en romper mi sello-**

-¿Otra vez? Zorro gruñon ya le dije que no haría eso-

 **-¿Y porque no? ¿Para convertirte en una hokage?-** Pregunto molesto.

-Bueeeno...si. Aunque también porque se que si sales para afuera a destruir la aldea, destruirías ichiraku ramen, y no quiero eso, ah y tampoco quisiera que lastimara a iruka-sensei, el es bueno conmigo...a su manera-

También quizo decir que no le gustaría que lastimara a sasuke, pero se arrepintió a ultimo segundo. El solo mencionarlo hacia que los recuerdos dolorosos volvieran a su mente respecto a su amor no correspondido.

Por otra parte, aquello no seria la ultima jugada del Kyubi.

 **-¿Sabes? Una de mis capacidades como una bestia con cola no solo es poder destruir las cosas a mi gusto, también tengo cierta habilidad como sensor-**

-¿Hm? ¿Sensor? ¿Que es sensor?- Pregunto inocentemente.

 **-¿Que? ¿No deberías haberlo aprendido en la academia?-**

-Jajaja, es una historia graciosa...creo que me dormí esa clase- Susurro lo ultimo con una expresión de nerviosismo.

Pero aunque naruko haya susurrado lo ultimo, el kyubi la alcanzo a escuchar y soltó un gruñido de molestia por eso. Eso no le dejaba otra opción mas que hacerle de sensei.

 **-Veras, los seres vivos que tienen la habilidad se "sensor" tienen la capacidad de detectar el chakra de otros seres vivos, sean humanos apestosos o no...¿sabes que es el chakra verdad?-** Trato de asegurarse de que la niña entendiera algo de lo que decía.

-Jajaja, pues claro, es comida ¿no?-

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo al gran zorro le dieron ganas de golpearse el hocico contra las rejas.

- **Eres una...¡Arhs!-**

-¡Jajajaja! Lo lamentoera broma, puedes continuar-

 **-(Si alguna vez logro salir de esta jaula te matare pendeja de mierda)-** Fue el pensamiento del kyubi -Bien. Lo que trataba de decir es que tengo esa habilidad como sensor-

-¡Es increíble! Pero...¿A que viene eso a nuestra conversación?- Naruko ladeo la cabeza confundida.

 **-Lo que te propongo es encontrar a tu hermano a cambio de mi libertar. ¿A que no es una buena propuesta?-**

-¿Q-que...e-encontrar a mi...hermano?-

Y por unos instantes el pensamiento de ser hokage y las personas preciadas que naruko tenia en la aldea se fueron por la basura.

 ** _NARUTO_**

 ** _NARUTO_**

 ** _NARUTO_**

 ** _HERMANO_**

 ** _NARUTO_**

Eso era lo único que resonaba en la cabeza de naruko una y otra vez. Se mordió el labio y su mirada se quedo pegada en el suelo.

-M-m-mi h-hermano...- Tartamudeo.

El kyubi observaba bastante confiado de que esta vez, la mocosa rompería el sello y finalmente saldría en libertar. Lo tenia pensado, en cuanto fuera libre lo primero que haría seria matar a ese maldita mocosa, y después de eso dejaría aquella miserable aldea en pedazos.

Naruko comenzó a temblar, su mente estaba en conflicto.

No era tan tonta como lo aparentaba. Sabia que en cuanto quitara el sello el zorro destruiría todo a su paso, pero...¿y si no mentía? finalmente encontraría a su hermano mellizo, su otra mitad.

SU única familia.

La rubia camino hacia la celda del kyubi y miro su sello con inseguridad.

 **-Vamos mocosa, se que quieres hacerlo...-**

Naruko trago saliva.

Su boca se abría y cerraba una y otra vez, tomaba el valor para decir algo. Tras unos minutos no logro decir algo, pero finalmente algo salio de ella.

-B-bien, acepto...-

Kyubi sonrio con maldad y felicidad.

- **Entonces hazlo-** Le incito.

Naruko abrióla boca para decir...

-No-

Y fue cuando toda la confusión y sorpresa cayo sobre el gigantesco zorro como si fueran plátanos gigantes.

 **-¿Que? ¿Oí bien mocosa? ¿Dijiste "no"?-**

-Aja-

 **-¡Maldita mocosa, no juegues conmigo, dijiste que aceptabas!-**

-Y así es. Tu me ayudaras a buscar a mi querido hermano y luego te liberare- Dijo con una sonrisa feliz acompañada de un fuerte sonrojo.

 **-¿Luego? ¡¿Luego?!-**

-Aja. Tu dijiste "Te propongo encontrar a tu hermano a cambio de mi libertar"- Imito inútilmente la voz del zorro -Y como dijiste libertad después de encontrar a mi hermano supongo que te referías a que después de que encontremos a mi hermano te dejo ir, ¿no es así?-

- **¡Por supuesto que no, mocosa de mierda, sácame de aquí!-**

-Bueno no puedo hacer eso hasta que encontremos a mi hermano, así que adiós zorro gruñon, mañana me contaras mas sobre esa habilidad tuya, adiooos-

Y el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a desvanecer ante la furiosa mirada del kyubi.

 **-¡M-mocosa de mierda!-**

1) **Por cierto si se dieron cuenta de porque puse mellizos fue porque...despuésde leer el capitulo de "akatsuki mi eterna familia" cache el errorcito entre gemelos y mellizos, leípor google y si, tiene razón. Son mellizos :V Bueno despuésme encargare de corregir en capítulospasados, solo por si las dudas.**

2) **Bueno, aparte de eso, tambiéninformo del porque no actualice antes. Es porque estaba de vacaciones y reciénvolvíayer por la noche :'v y me quedan 15 díasantes de entrar a clases (merda :'v) asíque tratare de actualizar todo lo posible mis historias, ya sea Imperio o las otras de High School DxD Y una de Akame Ga Kill! que tengo pensada.**

 **3) Aviso de antemano que itachi y konan no tendran relacion amorosa, lo lamento itakonan's :v**

4) **Ah y lo ultimo. En el próximocapitulo comienza el Time Skip, finalmente veremos a un naruto y naruko mas grandecitos :3**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir ¡A los Reviews**!

 ** _Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Verga, ya cague con los atracos que tenia pensado :V Jajaja, pues si. Trato de hacer la relaciónde naruko y kurama lo mas complicad posible, y respecto a naruto pues lo hice para no hacer este típiconaruto que de la noche a la mañana se vuelve un asesino que mata y mata sin tener el misero remordimiento. Bueno, Saludos compa'!_**

 ** _GhostNyx: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, lamento la tardanza de este. Disfruta. Saludos!_**

 ** _TRUCKER-sama: Pues gracias por el cumplido. Y respecto a naruto, jamas ha sido lo mio hacer los personajes OP desde el inicio, lo encuentro bastante forzado a menos que la historia este bien desarrollada. Naruto ira haciéndosefuerte a medida que avanza la historia, pero para eso faltara mucho especialmente si quiere estar al nivel de madara o hashirama. Lo mismo para naruko. Saludos! Pd: Espero la actualizaciónde Ryuujin un nuevo dios dragóndespierta :v_**

 ** _Invitado: Suuuuuiiiii :V_**

 ** _Kitsune berserk: Aquítu conti papu' :v_**

 ** _PD: Ya falta poco para el segundo arco, donde el encuentro esperado sucederáX3 Me muero :'v_**


	7. Cap 6: Imperio

_**Aviso: Cambiare un poco el tiempo entre que naruto comenzó a entrenar con itachi hasta donde este...bueno le arranca el ojito.**_

 _ **Aviso 2: Final épico...o raro...¿sangriento? ¿Emotivo? ¡Nah, a leer!**_

 ** _Capitulo 6: Imperio._**

Esquivar, golpear, esquivar, golpear, esquivar, pose de manos y una gran bola de fuego salio de sus labios en dirección a su oponente.

Todas esas acciones ejecutadas por el pequeño rubio tratando desesperadamente de hacerle un rasguño a su sensei quien sin siquiera inmutarse ocasionaba graves daños al uzumaki. Después de lanzar un jutsu el cual pareció tragarse al uchiha, un gran numero de cuervos salieron volando para luego volver a formar un cuerpo de adolescente detrás de naruto.

Itachi tomo su nuca y la estrello fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡Ah!- Grito naruto llevando sus manos a su rostro tratando de aligerar el dolor que sentía.

-Levántate, aun no terminamos-

-S-si...itachi-san, estoy listo- Hablo apenas el uzumaki levantándose como podía.

Se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, pero viendo que sus movimientos resultaban ser mas inútiles de lo que normalmente son, itachi decidió terminar el entrenamiento ahí mismo, no sin antes darle un puñetazo al rubio por no aguantar mas de lo que debería.

-Terminamos aquí, descansa y recuperate que seguiremos mañana-

-¿M-mañana? P-pero era mi día libre...- Se quejo el rubio teniéndonos con una rodilla al suelo.

-Tus avances son muy lentos naruto. Si es cierto que eres mas fuerte que antes, pero mira todos los años que tardaste en alcanzar el rango de un genin decente- Naruto sabia que para su sensei un "genin decente" estaba completamente calificado para participar los exámenes chunin, pero suponiendo que los ninjas de hoy en día no tenían la misma presión por volverse fuerte que en los tiempos de guerra, para los akatsukis su nivel no era suficiente.

-B-bien, itachi-san. Entrenaremos mañana también, me volveré fuerte lo antes posible para traerle paz al mundo-

-Eso espero, ya me desesperan los comentarios de porque eres tan inútil en el fanfic- Hablo itachi mientras se alejaba, confundiendo un poco al uzumaki.

-¿Que?-

...

 _ **Narra Naruto**_

¿Que habrá querido decir itachi-san antes de irse? Bueno no importa, mañana tengo más entrenamiento así que debo aprovechar el resto del día de hoy para relajarme.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi aniki y allí lo encontré discutiendo con deidara-san.

-¡Solo le avisaba que mañana tendríamos otra misión y usted se pone así conmigo!- Grito deidara-san a mi aniki en cual lo miraba molesto mientras dejaba una de sus marionetas de lado.

¿Que habrá pasado ahora, el arte otra vez? No se mucho de arte pero parece que ambos siempre compiten por ver cual arte es que mejor que la otra, en lo personal nunca me he quejado, es gracioso verlos pelear. Excepto cuando me preguntan a cual debo apoyar, obviamente apoyaría a mi aniki pero si lo hiciera deidara-an me mataría, y si hago lo contrario aniki se molestaría conmigo.

-¿Entonces porque miras mi arte como si fuera una basura?-

-¡Yo no lo...bueno si, odio ver tu arte tirada por todas partes, que bueno que no compartimos habitación!-

-Si tanto problema tienes entonces avísame desde la puerta, no te metas si vas a insultar mi arte. A veces creo que lo haces apropósito para discutir conmigo-

-Yo...bueno un poco- Admitió rascándose la mejilla ¿Nervioso? creo que si.

En cuanto deidara-san se fue por fin pude acercarme a mi aniki. El cual como todos los días con gusto aceptaba enseñarme sobre las marionetas y su efectivo uso en el combate. En esas partes ponía mas atención que nunca, cuando me aburría es cuando habla de la belleza eterna y eso, sinceramente me gustan las marionetas más como un objeto de batalla que como un arte, le va mejor.

-¿Itachi volvió a sobrepasarse contigo?- Me pregunto observándome.

-Pues...como siempre-

-No me sorprende, ¿sientes alguna molestia?-

-Siento una molestia aquí- Dije apuntando a mi ojo pero en cuanto toque me toque la piel sentí un fuerte dolor -¡Ay!-

-Lo suponía, ya ni siquiera sabes cuando tienes una herida de gravedad, mira-

Me dijo mientras me pasaba el espejo. Me mire detenidamente y pues si, tenia el ojo completamente morado y algo hinchado. ¿Cuando paso? Sinceramente más allá de una ligera molestia no había sentido nada más hasta que me toque.

-¿Eso es malo?-

-Depende de la situación. Después ve a ver a konan, a ver que puede hacer para arreglar eso-

Asentí.

-Mañana no estaré aquí para estar contigo, pero relájate todo lo que puedas, es tu día libre-

Abrí la boca para decirle que itachi-sensei me había quitado mi día libre para volver a entrenar, pero recordé que itachi-san y mi aniki no tienen una buena relación, si le digo que itachi-san me esta presionando mas de la cuenta seguro ira a reclamarle y lo más probable es que ambos terminen peleando. No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado así que me guarde las palabras para mi mismo.

Seguí trabajando en la marioneta la cual llevaba casi dos años armando para que en el futuro me sea de utilidad en un combate.

Después de eso, dormiría para estar preparado para el entrenamiento de mañana.

Así era mi vida, si es que no era solo entrenar apreciaba los pocos momentos que podía estar con mis seres queridos. Aunque aun siento que algo falta en mi vida, no se como llenar este vació que siento...y eso me molesta.

...

 ** _Konoha_**

...

-¿S-s-s-sa-sasuke...?- Tartamudeo la rubia, naruko mientras veía al sexy sasuke frente a ella.

-¿Si?- Hablo este acorralándola contra la pared.

-¿Q-quisieras ser...mi...n-novio?-

El rostro de naruko era un completo tomate, tanto que si alguien la viera llamarían al instante a un doctor para evitar que una pequeña niña muriera...bueno los de konoha no lo harían pero si fuera otra si.

-Claro que si nena, ya veras que seré el mejor novio del mundo y te daré muchos hijos...-

-Ah...ya bueno se acabo ¡no es lo mismo!- Grito empujando al pelinegro lejos de ella.

Lo mas raro fue que el sasuke exploto en una nube de humo y mostró a una copia exacta de la jinchuriki.

-¡Maldita idiota, me haces haces estas tonterías y al final te retractas!- Le recrimino la segunda naruko.

-¡No es eso, es que sasuke-kun ya lleva tanto tiempo rechazándome que escuchar un su por respuesta se me hace rarito!-

-¡Pues entonces búscate otro chico para salir!-

-¡Lo haría pero es que todos los demás son unos feos!-

-¡Bueno pues ese no es mi problema!-

-¡Si lo es, tu eres yo!-

-¡Seras...!-

-Ah ya, mejor vete...- La otra naruko dejando a la original sola en su habitación iluminada únicamente con la luz del sol. Camino hacia la ventana y apoyo sus codos en esta mirando al paisaje -Creo que dejare tranquilo a sasuke definitivamente, ademas parece que es gay, jamas lo he visto mirar a una chica- Se dijo a si misma recordando al uchiha.

La rubia llevaba demasiado tiempo preguntándose si de verdad quería formar una familia con el uchiha, ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él solo le atraía físicamente, pero si este la mandaba a la mierda cada vez que se ven pues ni modo.

Aunque...

 _"Mi cuerpo se movió solo..."_

Las palabras que le dijo en la batalla contra haku aun sonaban en su mente. Tal vez el y ella no eran nada pero aun así el hecho de que quería saber mas sobre su pasado y de lo que ocurría dentro de su mente era un hecho.

No por amor, si no porque ambos eran el reflejo del uno del otro.

En otras palabras ambos tenían una vida de total mierda.

-Hmm...-

-(Quizás en vez de pensar en estupideces podrías quitar el sello de mi celda, ¿no seria genial ver la aldea en llamas?)-

-No, ahora cállate zorro-

Un aldeano que pasaba por afuera alcanzo a escucharla y solo se limito a mirarla feo al escucharle decir la palabra "zorro".

-(¿Y no te gustaría ver a ese tipo sin cabeza? ¿O cortar en trocitos a su esposa e hijos y dárselos de comer?)-

-¡Y tu que mierda andas pensando para decirle eso a una chica de 12 años!- Exclamo la rubia dándose un golpe contra la ventana -¡Ay! ¡¿Ves lo que haces?!-

-(¡Jajajaja, por estúpida!)-

Naruko solo gruño y salto por la ventana hasta el suelo de la aldea.

-(Tal vez entrenar me relaje un poco)- Pensó.

Se dirigió hacia un bosque no muy alejado de la aldea en donde podría entrenar tranquilamente, sin aldeanos molestos que la insulten mientras entrena, y sin un sasuke que la humille haciendo cosas mucho mas impresionantes.

-Bien. Creo que para calentar empezare con...30 lagartijas-

Naruko se tiro al suelo con las manos apoyadas en la tierra y comenzó a hacer de una en una. Después de una serie de calentamiento que también incluía abdominales y otros tipos de ejercicios la rubia se preparaba para entrenar en un nivel algo más alto.

-Bien, 5 clones contra mi...no es demasiado, mejor 2-

Así fue como la rubia comenzó a entrenar tan intensamente como cualquier día con el único objetivo en mente de superar a sasuke y así algún día ganar reconocimiento en su aldea. Ya era casi el anochecer cuando caminaba por las calles de la aldea en dirección a su casa, tenia pensado entrar directamente a bañarse, comer y dormirse hasta el día siguiente pero ver a sasuke esperándolo apoyado en su puerta la hizo detenerse.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Que haces aquí? No te esperaba- Menciono la rubia algo incomoda por el hecho de que sasuke la buscara, eso no era para nada normal.

-Hmp- Se separo de la puerta y camino hacia naruko extendiéndole un folleto -Toma, no te encontramos así que kakashi-sensei me mando a entregártelo-

-¿Exámenes chunin?- Leyó -¿Que es eso? Me suena de algo- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Un examen en donde califican si estas preparada para ascender al siguiente rango ninja- Respondió resumidamente.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial!- Exclamo -(Es mi oportunidad para demostrar lo que valgo)- Pensó felizmente naruko mirando fijamente el papel.

Sasuke la miraba extrañado. Aunque no era muy extraño, para naruko destacar era lo que mas le importaba y los exámenes chunin eran la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Sin darle importancia sasuke comenzó a alejarse, hasta que un grito de naruko llamo su atención.

-¡Sasuke, ni creas que me quedare atrás en los exámenes!- Grito con una sonrisa característica de ella.

El pelinegro sonrio mientras comenzaba a alejarse dándole la espalda a la rubia.

-Prepárate, nos esperan fuertes rivales- Dijo antes de irse -(Y para el futuro, otros mas fuertes)- Pensó sasuke pensando en su hermano mayor, mientras su mirada se oscurecía y se perdía en las sombras.

-(Y...¿mocosa enserio participaras?)- Pregunto el kyubi.

-¿Y a ti que te dio por hablarme?- Pregunto entrando a su departamento.

-(Estoy aburrido...-)-

-Como sea. Solo es...importante para mi- Dijo mientras tomaba un destacador negro y escribía el nombre de naruto en la mesa, para a si recordarlo cada vez que desayunara por las mañanas -Si obtengo un grado mayor quizás algún día pueda salir sola de la aldea y buscar a mi hermano por mi propia cuenta-

-(Y después de encontrarlo me liberaras, ¿verdad?)-

-Supongo...-

-(¿Supongo? Sin dudas niña, si no cumples con tu palabra te atormentare por el resto de tu vida)-

Naruko sonrio.

-Esta bien, porque para ese entonces, tu y yo ya seremos amigos. ¿No?-

-(¡No molestes maldita niña, jamas seré tu amigo!)-

La rubia solo rió y comenzó a desvestirse para entrar a la ducha.

...

 ** _Con naruto_**

...

Naruto se encontraba en unas vigas de madera de una estructura en la que parecía realizaban una fiesta. Vestía una gabardina negra de cuello largo con una sola nube roja ubicada en la espalda, en frente se encontraba abotonada y lo único de ropa que se podía ver bajo la gabardina era un pantalón negro y sandalias ninja del mismo color.

-Atención a todos- La voz del que parecía ser el alfitrion llamo la atención de los invitados y de nuestro rubio favorito -Quiero agradecer...-

El hombre que vestía de manera elegante comenzó a dar un discurso causando miradas de aprobación en todos sus invitados, menos en dos visitantes inesperados. Naruto busco con la mirada entre la multitud y allí encontró a su sensei en un rincón del edificio, se encontraba con su capa de akatsuki y aquel gorro de paja que apenas dejaba ver su rostro. Nadie le prestaba atención, ya que todos estaban concentrados en el discurso.

Era la hora.

-Un akatsuki no pregunto, un akatsuki actúa...- Recordó las palabras de su sensei.

El discurso había terminado, y su sensei ya no se encontraba en donde estaba antes.

 _"Yo iré por los datos del comercio, tu mata al líder..."_

Era la primera vez que su sensei le confiaba la parte mas importante del plan, y en cierto modo alegraba a naruto. No por tener que quitarle la vida a alguien, si no porque en el fondo creía que el uchiha confiaba aunque sea un poco en el.

El anfitrión salio de la fiesta no sin antes echar u vistazo a su espalda para ver si alguien lo seguía, nadie lo hacia y siguió con su camino, o eso creía el...

Naruto lo seguía desde las sombras, dando cada paso tan sigiloso tal como se lo había enseñado itachi.

-¿Esta aquí?- Pregunto a un hombre que se acerco a él.

-Aquí esta jefe, la nueva mercancía- Empujo lo que parecía ser una persona.

El anfitrión, un hombre de edad con un bigote en puntas, se acerco a arrancarle el trapo de la cabeza y ver que era una joven muchacha, ni siquiera mayor de edad. Tenia el rostro sucio y tenia marcas de haber llorado muchísimo. Sus ropas estaban rotas y tenia muchas hematomas en el cuerpo. La muchacha miraba a la nada, resignada a su cruel destino.

-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, que preciosidad...- Murmuro lamiéndole la mejilla.

-Sin duda valdrá mucho. La encontramos en los alrededores de kiri, devastada y podrida a causa de un conflicto-

-¿Es virgen?-

-según ella si?-

-Perfecto, vírgenes son mas caras...- Hablo maliciosamente.

Naruto miraba desde un árbol asqueado de todo eso, ya se hacia una idea del porque su padre los envió a matar a ese desgraciado. Bajo del árbol a pasos amortiguados y al hombre gordito que había traído a la muchacha lo degolló dejándolo que se ahogue en su sangre en el frió suelo.

-¡¿Q-que...?!- No alcanzo a terminar a causa de una patada que le llego directo a la nariz, cayo al suelo malherido y con la nariz posiblemente rota -¡D-desgraciado...!-

-Deja de hablar basura- Dijo naruto poniéndose encima de él y dándole otro golpe a la cara, y otro mas, otro y otro sin detenerse. El hombre gritaba que parara y naruto con una mirada que no demostraba tener sentimientos lo mataba lentamente a golpes -Basuras como tu pudren este mundo y no dejan que la paz florezca como debería hacerlo una bella flor-

-¡A-alto, d-detente...!-

Naruto no se detuvo, y en cuanto se aburrió de darle golpes tomo su kunai y se lo enterró en el pecho, causando que la sangre saliera a montones por su pecho y boca.

-¿Esto no te gusta, eh? ¡Tampoco debió gustarle a ese chica, maldito!- Con toda la fuerza que tenia comenzó a desplazar el kunai desde su pecho hasta su estomago, y si lo lograba, desde la cintura hasta la cadera. El hombre agonizaba mientras sangre y uno que otro órgano salían de su torso. Naruto se levanto con su ropa y parte de su rostro machados en sangre.

Miro hacia atrás, y con una tierna sonrisa le tendió la mano a aquella chica la cual lo miraba horrorizada. A veces sonrisas hermosas puedes ser abominables si no se encuentran en la mejor situación, en este caso acompañadas de sangre.

-No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo- Dijo naruto acercándose a la joven.

-¡N-no te acerques...!-

-¿Eh?- Naruto se detuvo.

-¡M-monstruo, ayuda, por favor ayuda...!- Gritaba la joven mientras se alejaba como podía, comenzando a llamar la atención de la gente que poco a poco comenzaba a llegar a la escena.

-¿Que paso?-

-¡Oh dios...!-

-¡Fue ese niño!-

Eran los comentarios de las personas quienes miraban horrorizados a naruto, quien no podía hacer más que mirar a todos con un rostro confundido y asustadizo.

-¿P-porque...porque si yo...?- Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de naruto.

-¡Maldito niño, como te atreves a matar a alguien inocente!-

-¡El señor Ishino era un buen hombre, asesino!-

Esta claro que esas personas no conocían lo que en verdad era aquel "buen hombre" que vendía y violaba jovencitas victimas de este maldito mundo.

Naruto dejo caer varias lagrimas mezclándose con la sangre, y solo pudo gritar para desahogarse.

-¡Malditos sean todos!- Grito enfurecido callando a todos los aldeanos -¡Mate a ese hombre por su bienestar y...así...así me lo agradecen basuras!-

-¡Cállate, seguro son mentiras, no porque seas un niño tenemos qu...ahhh!-

El aldeano no termino de hablar a causa de tener un kunai enterrado en el estomago, cosa de nuestro buen amigo naruto quien lo miraba entre triste, enojado y muchos otros sentimientos negativos.

-¡A-asesino!- Grito alguien al ver aquel acto.

-¡Háganlo pagar!-

-¡Mantelo!-

Todos los aldeanos se acercaban a naruto con malas intenciones, hasta que un jutsu de fuego se entrometió entre los aldeanos y naruto. Itachi tomo a naruto de la mano y rápidamente se lo llevo de allí.

...

-Llamaste mucho la atención- Hablo itachi mirando como los aldeanos hacían lo posible por apagar el incendio que el había provocado -Se discreto-

Naruto se mantenía cabizbajo mientras apretaba furiosamente sus puños.

-Y-yo...-

-No importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, haz siempre lo correcto y protégelos siempre y cuando sean inocentes. Sus corazones pueden no ser puros pero no causan ningún mal a la sociedad, o al menos no de gravedad-

Naruto escucho con gruesas lagrimas las profundas palabras del uchiha.

No sabia que pensar, por un lado pensaba que su sensei tenia razón pero...el deseo de matar a todos esos miserables que lo juzgaban sin saber lo hacia arder en odio.

-N-no se que pensar...cuando lo vi a-aprovechándose de esa chica q-quise hacer lo sufrir tanto...- Murmuro con voz quebrada.

-...-

-E-este mundo esta muerto...y, por más que piense no encuentro una manera para mejorarlo...papa cree que debe hacerse haciendo sentir a otros el dolor que el sintió, pero yo...- Se callo al penar que lo que iba a decir podría llegar a oídos de su padre.

-Dilo. No se lo diré a nadie- Dijo itachi -Lo prometo-

Naruto lo pensó por un momento y al final se decidió por decírselo a su sensei.

-C-creo que...por más que me guste hacer sufrir a los miserables que hacen mal a nuestro mundo, a otras personas...nadie convivirá en paz con gente que no sea de los suyos-

-¿Como piensas arreglarlo? ¿Que planes tienes?-

-S-si todos fueran parte de un solo grupo...¿crees que nadie se haría daño?-

-¿Te refieres a...?-

-En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo buscando como cazar a los jinchurikis podríamos conquistar todas las aldeas y así nadie tendrá que hacerse daño porque todos serian aliados...- Dijo mirando a los del pueblo que finalmente habían extinguido el incendio -¿N-no lo crees...itachi-san?-

-¿Te refieres a...formar un imperio?- Pregunto sorprendido, jamas pensó escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su alumno.

-E-eh...no me haga caso, itachi-san, mejor volvamos- Hablo desanimado comenzando a caminar de vuelta a amegakure.

Itachi solo miro un momento como se alejaba hasta que decidió seguirle el paso.

Eso no le incumbía, al menos no por ahora.

...

 _ **Han pasado 84 años ;-;**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza pero entre a clases y como ya han pasado los días los profes volvieron en modo Ultra Instinto a dar tareas :´v**_

 _ **Bueno, sinceramente escribir este capitulo día domingo por la depresión de que ya no habrá mas Dragón Ball Super y bueno...salio esto. Bueno no se hasta cuando vuelta a actualizar, pero prometo no tardare mucho, tratare de escribir aunque sea dos palabras cada día y así ahorrarme unas cuantas cuando tenga un día libre en donde me aburra de hasta jugar Xbox o leer fanfic en Wattpad que es en donde actualmente me he estado metiendo...**_

 _ **Bueno, a responder Reviews se ha dicho...**_

 _ **Kitsune Berserk: ¡Pues obvio! Hasta a mi me gusta la historia que yo mismo estoy creando, no la dejaría, o por lo menos no tengo pensado hacerlo. Saludos compa´**_

 _ **johan uzumaki: Ah dale, todos lo esperan jeje...y el encuentro, sinceramente aun no lo tengo planeado, creo que en toda la historia eso es lo que más difícil se me esta resultando hacer. ¡Pero haré lo posible! Saludos compa´**_

 _ **Fueron poquitos reviews :´v y tanto que me entretiene responder los comentarios, pero bueno.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, incluso los lectores fantasmas ;v**_

 ** _Sin mas que decir..._**

 ** _Byeee..._**

 _ **Pd: Ahora me iré a llorar a un rincón hasta que sea diciembre...**_


	8. Cap 7: Mi ideología

Capitulo 7: Mi ideología.

-¿Que haces aquí, uchiha?-

Sasori dejo de lado sus marionetas y se levanto para encarar al pelinegro. Itachi uchiha había llegado de imprevisto a su habitación, lo cual era raro, pues él uchiha al único que solía visitar en su habitación era a kisame y era únicamente para dar avisos de futuras misiones.

Además ambos no tenían una muy buena relación, por lo cual era doblemente raro.

-Quiero hablar- Fue su seca respuesta.

-¿De?-

-Naruto-

Él marionetista entre cerro los ojos.

-¿Es sobre su entrenamiento?-

-Para nada- Negó el uchiha -Es sobre su ideología-

Sasori cambio su semblante a uno de confusión. ¿Ideología? ¿Que clase de pensamientos tendría el niño a quien consideraba un hermanito como para preocuparle a itachi? Debía averiguarlo, porque si bien pensaba en la actitud del naruto de hoy, era bastante distinta al de antes.

-Te escucho-

-Llevo unas semanas preguntandomelo, pero ¿crees que naruto acepte la ideología de pain?-

-¿La del dolor y todo eso?- Itachi asintió -Claro, de niño decía cumplir las expectativas de pain-sama, por ende debería de pensar igual él-

Itachi bajo la mirada pensante. Había acudido con muchas dificultades a la persona más cercana al rubio después de su padre con la intención de que este supiera algo sobre el cambio de naruto.

-¿Sucede algo con eso?- Preguntó sospechoso sasori.

Pero tal parece no sabia más que él.

-La misión del mes pasado...-

-¿Cuando llego lleno de sangre? Naruto no quiso contarme que había pasado-

¿Debería contarle? Penso el uchiha, en si tenía un lado positivo, como el hecho de que al ser mas cercano a naruto que él podría contarle más sobre lo que piensa exactamente naruto. Aunque antes le había prometido no decirle a nadie lo que naruto le dijo, pero...

-Naruto asesino a la víctima como había sido planeado, pero después quiso herir a inocentes, no, hirió a uno. Creo que pensar que era considerado el malo de la historia le afectó- Omitió el hecho de que se traumo por todas las veces que lo hizo matar a tantos criminales, a veces era mejor no contarlo todo.

-¿Y eso que tiene?- Itachi se sorprendió -Conozco a naruto, y el no lastimaría a nadie si es que no le hicieron algo primero. Además creo que nos desviamos del tema, ¿que era eso sobre su ideología?-

Itachi estaba atónito, ¿que no importaba? Naruto le enterró un kunai en él estomago a un aldeano, que solo tenía malas impresiones y no diferenciaba "el bien" del mal, pero a pesar de eso solo eran pensamientos, el no había cometido crímenes graves por lo que no era necesario matarlo. Pero...¿asesinar solo porque si? Para Itachi, asesinar siempre debe llevar una mejor causa como resultado, asi como sucedió con su clan, pero no por capricho.

Decidió ignorarlo por ahora y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-Oye aun no terminamos...-

-Pregúntale a naruto- Lo interrumpió -Como creería él que podría mejorar al mundo. Hay sabrás todo- Y salió.

Al salir se topó con konan que estaba quieta a un lado de la puerta. ¿Habría escuchado todo?

-Debiste contarle a pain- Le dijo.

-Eso no te importa- Respondió enojado.

-Pero a pain si le importa- Pasando a un lado de él tocó su pecho con su dedo índice -No diré nada, pero no le ocultes más secretos- Y se fue por el oscuro pasillo.

Itachi la observó hasta que desapareció, maldita sensual mujer, pensó antes de irse por su propio camino.

...

En la orilla de un edificio, naruto yacía sentado en posición de meditación, no se movía ni inmutaba ante nada. Ni los rayos ni la lluvia que cubría su cuerpo.

Al momento una piedra se acerco por su espalda a gran velocidad, pero naruto solo movió la cabeza unos centímetros, y en cuanto ya había pasado la volvió a su posición inicial.

-Interesante- Sasori se sentó a su lado -¿Que haces?-

-Itachi-san me hace meditar- Respondió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿En la lluvia?-

-No importa él contexto, un shinobi mantiene la calma en todo momento- Naruto repitió las palabras de su sensei.

Sasori pensó, que por muy odioso que fuera él uchiha, su entrenamiento daba buenos frutos. Naruto se había hecho fuerte física y mentalmente gracias a él.

-¿Ya has terminado tu marioneta?-

-Casi, siento el lado derecho más pesado que el izquierdo-

-Típico problema de equilibrio, es algo común entre los marionetistas-

-¿Tengo que desarmarla para arreglarla?-

-Para nada. Solo aumenta o disminuye el peso en un lado-

-Que bueno, ya la desarme una vez por haber puesto el soporte al revés-

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a su Aniki.

-¿Viniste por otra cosa no es así?-

-Eres astuto- Sasori sonrió -Dime ¿que piensas sobre la ideología de pain-sama?-

-¿De papa? Pues...- Se lo pensó un poco -No estoy de acuerdo. No veo el porque hacer sentir el dolor a lo demas, deberíamos unirlos, aunque sea a la fuerza-

-¿A la fuerza?-

-Así es, aunque fuera forzado, serian aliados y no tendrían porque atacarse-

-Tu pensamiento tiene algunos defectos- Le dijo -¿Que pasa si no es así? Pueden tener resentimientos guardados, alguien así es impredecible-

-Lo sean o no, deberían ser aliados, y si tienen odio y resentimiento entre ellos, que se quede entre ellos y no en las futuras generaciones. Solo así iniciará una era sin odio-

-(Parece estar decidido a ese pensamiento, tiene lógica. Pero si lo pienso mejor, no importa que se logren unir a las 5 grandes aldeas, en el futuro siempre nacerá alguien con un pensamiento diferente y dispuesto a destruir la jerarquía. No existe algo como la verdadera paz, tanto padre e hijo están equivocados)- Pensó sasori analizando las ideologías de naruto y pain -(Asi que a esto se refería el uchiha, no me extraña, naruto ya ha crecido, es normal que piense las cosas desde su propio punto de vista y no desde el de alguien más)-

-¿Aniki?- Preguntó al verlo tan pensativo.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Nada...bueno, estas pensativo. Más de lo normal-

-No es nada. Sigue con lo tuyo, nos vemos más tarde- Sasori se levanto y procedió a retirarse -(Decidas lo que decidas naruto, no voy a detenerte)-

...

En konoha

...

-¡Ahhh!- Una rubia golpeó a otra rubia igual a ella, al momento desapareció en una explosión de humo -¡Quien sigue!- Grito volteándose, pero se dio cuenta fe que estaba sola -¿Eh ya no quedan?-

-Mocosa, te los chingaste a todos- El kyubi Habló desde su mente.

-¡Maldición! ¡Creare otros 100!-

100 copias exactas de ella aparecieron a su alrededor, y al igual que minutos atrás, naruko comenzó a pelearse con ella misma hasta el cansancio.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y naruko ya no sabía cuantas veces se había golpeado. Jadeaba y traspiraba bastante.

-Mocosa idiota, ¿no me digas que estas así por el uchiha?-

-Eh...bueno yo...- Se agarro él pelo -¡Pues obvio, finalmente me pongo al nivel de sasuke y aun así me ignora!- Grito enojada mientras pateaba él suelo.

Esa misma mañana la rubia se había peleado con su "amor platónico", al principio no se lo tomo con total seriedad, pero en cuanto uso la técnica de kakashi contra ella, su enojo la llevo a usar el rasengan contra él. ¿Y después que?

-Y mas encima se va y no me da la cara, ¡porque el amor es tan difícil!-

-Bah mocosa, lo tuyo no es amor, solo esta obsesionada en igualarlo-

Naruko no hizo caso a las palabras del zorro, y solo volvió a crear otros 100 clones.

-¡Ahhh!- Exclamo mientras se lanzaba a pelear contra todas sus copias.

Sin duda la uzumaki enojada era bastante explosiva, más de lo normal.

...

Por otra parte, sasuke uchiha caminaba en las oscuras calles de konoha. Aun no podía olvidar él como esa misma mañana la rubia le demostró que tenía todas las de ganar si ambos se enfrentaban en combate. Pero aun más que eso, le enojaba el enterarse que solo hace 1 semana su hermano haya vuelto a konoha, y no demostrar Interés en él, si no en ella. Naruko.

No la odiaba, pero le molestaba.

Levanto la mirada al sentir varías presencias arriba de una casa vigilandolo.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Preguntó activando su sharingan.

-Sasuke uchiha-

La luz de a luna hizo ver a los 4 ninjas que lo visitaban.

-Queríamos hablar contigo-

Se fijo en sus bandas ninjas.

-Ustedes son...¿del sonido?-

...

Naruko cayó agotada al suelo. Sudaba mucho por lo que se quito si chaleco naranja para poder enfriarse, tenía una blusa negra y se le notaban los pechos de no muy gran tamaño [Pero mas grandes que los de sakura v:].

-Ah...se sintió bien golpearme...- Se dijo mirando a la luna.

-Ojala yo pudiera golpearte-

-No puedes jijiji- Río la rubia -A menos no hasta que encuentre a mi hermano y tal vez te libere-

-¿Tal vez?- Sonaba molesto -¡Lo harás!-

-Si sigues así de gruñón no- Infló los cachetes- Escuchó un gruñido dentro de su cabeza -Aunque si te haces mi amigo ahora tal vez lo piense...-

-¡Jamas!- Y corto la conexión.

-Hmm...gruñón...-

...

Amegakure

...

-Vaya hace tiempo que no te veía por aqui niño- Rio hidan acercándose a naruto, posó su mano en su cabeza y lo miro divertido. Naruto solo entrecerraba los ojos aburrido.

-¿Que tiene? Acabo de entrar, por eso estoy aqui- Respondió.

-Pues que buena coincidencia, jajajaja. Oye niño, ¿quieres volver a salir? Podemos entrenar juntos- Dijo hidan.

La verdad no quería entrañar con él, si no golpearlo. Jamas le agrado naruto pues siempre que lo molestaba no podía ni siquiera tocarlo por estar bajo la protección de pain. Y esta vez no era diferente, pero tal vez si decía que fue durante un entrenamiento pain no le haría nada.

Pero había un pequeño problema, y es que naruto sabía que hidan jamas lo trataría bien si es que no era por conveniencia.

Pego un salto y le dio un potente golpe en la cara mandandolo a estrellarse contra el muro.

Kakuzu que veia a lo lejos solo podía mirar la escena entretenido.

-¡Mocoso de mierda!- Grito hidan acercandosele con su guadaña -¡Te hare un sacrificio!-

Y en cuanto estuvo a punto de rebanarlo a la mitad alguien lo saco del camino.

-¡¿Hidan-sempai que hace?!- Exclamo tobi temblando de miedo con naruto detras de él -¡Si le hace algo pain-sama...pain-sama...lo matara buaaah!- Lloraba tobi para aferrarse al cuello del inmortal -¡Yo no quiero que hidan-sempai mierda!-

-¡Ya, ya tobi pendejo suéltame!- Le grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza, sacándola un chichon.

-¡Buaaah hidan-sempai me pego!-

-Ah, maldito llorón- Dijo volteándose, le dedicó una mirada de enojó a naruto antes de irse -Esto no se quedara asi-

Y parece que ya había hecho enojar al inmortal. Mas de lo normal. Aunque...miro su puño.

-Se sintió bien...-

-Naruto-sama, no haga enojar a hidan-sempai nunca más- Le negó con el dedo, luego lo abrazo -No se que haría si lo perdiera- Lloriqueo.

-Bien, bien, sueltame debo irme...- Le dijo mientras trataba de soltarlo, hasta que lo logró.

-No creas que esto se quedara así, no siempre estara bajo la protección del lider- Le dijo hidan antes de irse.

Naruto sabía que se había metido en problemas. Pero como dijo antes, se sintió bien.

-¡Naruto-sama hizo enojar a hidan-sempai, ahora esta en peligro!-

-Tobi, cállate-

-¡A la orden!- Tobi hizo una pose militar -Todo sea por él hijo del "líder"- Dijo esta vez con una voz mas sombría.

-¿como?- Le preguntó extrañado naruto que alcanzo a oírlo.

-¡Nada, nada naruto-sama! ¡Ya me voy, que le vaya bien!- Y se fue corriendo por la base.

Naruto ignoró el tono que uso tobi anteriormente, y se fue hacía la oficina de su padre.

-Papa- Lo llamo, quien se encontraba observando amegakure dándole la espalda a naruto -¿papa?-

-¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento?-

-Si, hace poco. He hecho bastantes progresos. Itachi-san dice que mi nivel ya es mas alto que el de un chuunin normal-

Pain lo miro.

-Me alegro, pero si algún día quieres ser miembro oficial de akatsuki y mi mano derecha, debes ser más que eso-

-Me esforzare por eso, papa-

-El mundo sentirá el dolor que alguna vez yo sentí...-

Y habían vuelto al tema. Ahora naruto no podía evitar cuestionarse siempre que oía eso. No podia ignorarlo, no Creía en ello.

-No estoy de acuerdo- Murmuro bajando la mirada. Sin embargo, pain lo escuchó.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Le preguntó pain a su hijo.

-Es que yo...yo, no puedo oir mas esa lógica que tienes-

-Explicate- Su tono de voz era frío.

-¡Es que estas equivocado!- Le grito -Haciendo sufrir a los demas solo para que sepan como te sentiste no te llevara a nada. Escuchame, tal vez si cambiamos nuestros obj...-

No puedo terminar a causa de un golpe que pain le dio, haciendolo caer al suelo. Naruto se levanto con sorpresa, su padre, jamas pero jamas lo había golpeado desde que tenía memoria.

Su garganta se apretaba y sentía unas ganas de llorar.

-No cuestiones mi forma- Ahora si estaba enojado -Te he mimado desde niño, pero si vienes ahora creyendo que puedes cambiar a MI organización esta muy ¡muy equivocado!-

-¡Pero, papa, escuchame, tengo una mejor manera para traer paz!-

-No quiero escucharla, creo fielmente en que a mi manera lo lograre, te guste o no-

-Pues yo no lo creo-

Aquellos respuesta lo sorprendió a ambos. Hasta a naruto, se le salió pero ya no había marcha atras.

-Si no vas a apoyarme a hacerlo a mi manera, ¡buscare a quienes lo hagan a mi lado!-

-¡Naruto!- Gruño pain.

Pero ya era tarde, salió corriendo por la puerta dejando al pelinaranja solo.

Pain estaba enojado, pero se relajó. Volvería, y en cuanto lo haga se hablaría nuevamente con el.

O ese creía él.

...

Naruto entró a su habitación molesto y triste a la vez.

¿Porque no lo escuchó? ¿Tan aferrado estaba a su ideología que su opinión no valia nada?

Miro su ropa. Su gabardina con las ropas de akatsuki. Se la arrancó con irá y la comenzó a pisar en él suelo.

-¡Una mierda akatsuki!- Gritaba mientras la pisaba -¡Si estamos con esas, te demostrare que mi método si es él correcto!-

-Bueno, por como van las cosas no vas nada bien-

Se detuvo en cuanto vio a su sensei en la puerta. La cerró y observa al rubio con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

-Si fueramos enemigos ya estarías acabado-

Naruto se golpeó mentalmente al saber que podría haber estado en el genjutsu del uchiha.

-Pero enemigo mío no lo seras, aunque otros piensen lo contrario-

-¿Ah?-

-Lamento si te molesta, pero eché una mirada a tus recuerdos de hace un momento- Habló Itachi -No pienso que estes en lo correcto, pero quizas sea mejor que lo que planea pain- Le dijo.

-¿No crees que este en lo correcto?-

-Eso depende de como lo desarrolles. ¿Crees que puedes mejorar al mundo a tu manera? Entonces hazlo-

-¿Como?- Preguntó -Estoy...Atado aquí- Murmuró mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-No por mucho. Naruto, tengo un poder que peligra estando en esta organización, todo a causa de tobi-

-¿Tobi? Pero si es un idiota- Dijo confundido.

-No te guíes por apariencias, tobi puede ser incluso peor que tu padre- Eso sorprendió a naruto -Pero no te he estado entrenando todo este tiempo para que seas menos que eso, tu- Lo señalo -Seras peor que ambos juntos. Sólo espero que no pierdas de vista tu objetivo-

-Creó que no entiendo-

-Lo haras después. Esperame esta madrugada en la salida del edificio-

-¿Porque? ¿Nos asignaron una misión?-

-Algo...así- Y se fue dejando a naruto solo y confundido.

-¿Que pasa con este día?- Se preguntó naruto.

Habían pasado muchas cosas.

...

La verdad este capítulo llevaba tiempo escrito (y cuando digo tiempo es tiempo) y siempre que recordaba su existencia era cuando me acostaba y ya me daba flojera levantarme a publicarlo, así que ahí se quedaba xd pero bueno ahora me acorde (noche, pero no acostado) y lo publique.

Lamento as tardanzas, pero ya el próximo es el último capítulo del arco, así que ya estamos megacercas de ver a nuestro narutim de grande. Bueno eso. Jeje.

¡Vamos con los reviews!

 _Johan uzumaki: Jajaja...creo que no entendí el comentario. Pero gracias por comentar._

 _TRUCKER-sama: Gracias, me alegra que lo notaras y si va algo lento (aunque tengo un fanfic que va 5 veces más lento por esa razón xd) pero no puedo evitarlo, no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos. Gracias por el comentario, prro._

 _trollmemex: Gracias, aqui tu nuevo pack, compañero._

 _dracodf23: Aquí la actualización, gracias por comentar, espero me sigas apoyando ;)_

Bueno agradezco a los comentarios y lectores fantasmas. ¡Nos leemos!

Pd: No quería hacer spam pero aqui esta: **zona_virgen** es mi cuenta de instagram, ósea si buscas memes o cosas asi, pasate por allí :)


End file.
